


Angel With a Shotgun

by gearrogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, angel au, kinda spiritual i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearrogue/pseuds/gearrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is an angel sent to the earth to do a deed under God's will. After getting injured in his last mission and being saved by 6 men who proposed he stay on earth with them under the same roof, what will he do? What happens when other angels appear to shake the humans' world? Was taking the blue angel in too much for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the way how they call each other to show history and the difference in relationship in this AU.
> 
> Not professionally beta'd so there still might be some mistakes.

_“I’m an Angel with a Shotgun_  
 _Fightin’ ‘till the war’s won_  
 _I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back_  
 _I’ll throw away my fate just to keep you safe  
_ _Don’t you know you’re everything I have?”_

 

* * *

 

A small man stood at the edge of a sidewalk, so unnoticeable amongst the bustling street as he stood stationary to his spot. People come and go but none have seemed to notice the man despite the unnatural hair color of powder blue that framed his face, it looked like it was styled to the left but one would argue it was just the wind because of its messiness. His eyes -- like pieces from the sky itself with its vibrant light blue -- held only boredness, glazed, barren of emotion as he scanned through passing bodies, steadily observing them, as if he was looking for something to happen. He was dressed rather out of the norm in that busy part of the city street where everyone was in casual; jeans, hoodies, shirts, caps, sunglasses were all around him but he was dressed in a blue dress shirt, slightly darker than his hair, that was probably a size or 2 larger than himself as it was longer on his body than what was probably intended, tied neatly around the collar was a plain black tie and around his waist, held in place by a dark-brown belt with a silver buckle were a pair of simple black slacks. No one knows how long he’s been there and probably no one’s going to notices him soon. His lack of presence was so potent that even the few who bumped into him didn’t know he was there afterwards.

Good. He thought to himself.

You might ask who this is, well, he’s an angel. Not like a pet name for the sweetest person you’ll ever meet kind of angel, he was literally an angel set by God to do a deed.

But what deed, you wonder? It was to get rid of someone of no use to humanity, judged by God himself, this person is living on a thread.

Why an angel to do such horrible thing, you question. It’s been their job for several centuries now.

Over the course of several millennia stories, legends, facts have been altered so much by people claiming to be firm believers of it as they see fit. How Zeus was the ruler of all Greek God’s, mighty and proud as he waves his thunderbolts around was a horrible misconception made by male mortals to glorify their ownership of their respected genital. In truth, Zeus was a lazy and useless bum who’d rather sit around and mess with everyone’s lives than save them. Tale’s written on walls now are just mere false stories people have made up to be hopeful, if there were a powerful being that had the gift to give and take life, you’d want them to save yours, right?

The angel let his mind wonder, it was the only thing he could do for now as he waits. He had the misfortune of meeting that god once, ‘never again’, he internally cringed.

Just imagine how much they’ve glorified the Grand Saviour himself, how wrong their idea of “heaven” was, what angels are. ‘But hey,’ he thought for no reason in particular, ‘if it makes them hopeful for the rest of their days then why ruin everything for them.’ But even so, their stories still had an ounce of truth to it.

His musing was stopped mid-way as something distinctive caught his eyes. Yes, gray-bleached hair, that was no doubt the target.

“Couldn’t have come any sooner, too…” the blue haired angel muttered seeing as the once blue sky was slowly morphing orange with the setting sun; it would be dark soon.

* * *

The smaller man followed the gray haired one, Haizaki, he finally remembered the name, never being too far than 20 steps away from the target as his lack of presence seemingly making him invisible to all but himself. His blue eyes were calculating the other’s every move and the surroundings, the faster he could finish this the better, but he’d rather end this in a secluded area; no use in traumatizing innocent passer-bys and marking himself as a murderer, people wouldn’t seem to care if he was an angel of the lord if they saw him kill someone in broad daylight.

Oh, he’s let his wander again. Not good. It was already dark, the skies were painted with a dark blue, the only source of light was the moon and stars that glitter the sky, the angel would’ve find it one of the most relaxing sights in the messed up world now if the dread that he was alone with his target, who was standing in the middle of an open area, trees, bushes and several other structures he’s assume were abandon base on its state surrounded them both, back still facing him but he knew he had been caught following as the other male was merely standing in the middle of the area with his hands on his hips, unmoving.

He must have been caught while lost in thought, because deal was, the act of diminishing his presence, “Misdirection” as some of his companions called it, required concentration and needs his emotions in check, the moments he lost his focus must have been enough of a giveaway for the other to notice, granted that the ashen haired man’s sharp senses gave him the advantage.

This is why this man needed to be gone; he was a danger to anyone around him. Years of the dangerous life he led had made it almost a normal bodily function to hunt, always on high alert to cause somebody trouble.

Haizaki Shougo, 24 years old, practically grew to be a thug as his parents had their own addiction. They forced Haizaki to be shown just how cruel the world is at such a tender age and as to retaliate, the boy turned to the streets, soon enough he got himself tied to every illegal and misdeed possible for a 10 year old, drink, smocking, drugs, stealing, and mugging other kids for their items. God had hoped that the boy would straighten his ways but whenever a sign of help appeared, Haizaki would either turn away or, worse, destroy it.

“I don’t need no fuckin’ help, there ain’t no way I’m changin’ now, I tried to be good once, got my ass beaten and bruised! So fuck that!!” was Haizaki’s testament as reported by his guardian angel, who inevitably gave up seeing as he was assigned to a lost cause.

It had just gotten worse from there, before he was even legal, he was a leader of a dangerous gang that killed and caused several casualties and disturbance of peace. After that, the members escalated in number and now it’s almost certain that there was a member in every part of the country, their crime rein not even close to stopping on its own, and in the middle of all the sin stood Haizaki, tall and proud. The man had lost all redeeming quality in this life and would cause nothing more than trouble to himself and everyone around them.

It felt like they’ve been standing there for hours until the target let out a chuckle, low and husky.

“Well, what do we have here? Yer lookin’ a little lost, aren’t ya, ye brat!” a feral smirk, crept its way onto Haizaki’s features and even resounding in his voice, slowly turning his head to show half of his face, only half was needed to show just how much deranged and broken this person was. The angel had felt pity take over his heart, what a poor soul, battered in such a cruel way.

Said angel took a step forward, taking smooth strides towards the target, despite this being his job, he’d rather not do anything out of the sudden,  he’d want them to leave at least quiet and peaceful without a fight… despite knowing that that was a stupid idea, he’d still want that.

“Haizaki Shougo, I am an angel sent by the lord to inform you that you have no use in this life anymore and is in need of disposing. I have come delivering salvation; I would advise you to simply go along as it is the best for you.” The angel said, smooth and gentle but held every bit of authority he had, his voice loud and clear in the dead silence of the night, unwavering as he held his stoic gaze towards the target.

Truth be told, he had no idea what happens to the people he had the task of finishing. He had a vague guess; of course, it was to separate the soul from its material body where it is forced to retreat back to God’s hand. There, a numerous amount of possibilities can occur, God can either hold on to the soul, plan a better life for it to be reborn in or he can dispose of it and it will be gone for all eternity. He was being hopeful for offering salvation, though.

By now the other had fully turned around, looking at the angel with wide eyes of confusion. All was silent again for a while until Haizaki started howling in laughter, hysterical and loud, laughing at the other’s still emotionless face. He has having a real kick out of this for sure, too. The gray haired male was clutching his stomach so hard and was leaning dangerously too much forward then he’d throw is head back.

“Ho-holy shit!” he let out another fit of giggles, “Fuck, my side hurts!” he snorted that was not all that attractive, “what the fuck are you going on about kid?” his laughter was starting to die down but chuckles would still try to pass by. “Jesus, kid, yer one nutty piece of shit, ain’t ya?” Haizaki looked thoughtful, his expression softening to what a normal person would look and not someone hardened by getting the short end of life. For a moment, the angel faltered but his face still didn’t show it, was there truly no hope for this man? But that face he made… it looked like there was still human inside him. But before the blue angel could ponder a little more, Haizaki spoke again.

“Ok, brat, I got a good laugh so I’ll let ya off the hook, get outta‘re, you’ve wasted enough of my time already.”  Harshly did the words come out. That notion also made the angel hesitate, how was the most dangerous man in the country letting someone like him go when he was said to kill everyone who met his general direction? Could it be that the order was wrong? Maybe he had the wrong person? … no, he was sure he had the right man, it was exactly what the image depicted, down to the 3 piercings on each of his ear. This was certainly the given target…

The angel’s mind was in turmoil despite his blank face saying otherwise, everything was going in a jumble in his head as it was very rare for someone to oppose the order’s description.

Then, all of the sudden, there was a click inside his head. As if there was a switch and it made his mind go blank and clear, and a single thought came to his mind. With that single thought branched his logic and his next move. The angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held it in for several moments, then let it go. He slowly slid his eyes open to look at his target with a solemn look, one that the latter cocked his head to the side at.

“Very well, you have made your decision,” the angel spoke as he flicked both his wrists, from seemingly inside his over-large sleeves slid out two pistols, one for each hand. “Then I shall end business here.” The blue haired angel held the other’s gaze as he raised his right hand to aim straight at his target’s head. Head shot, quick and painless, certified to finish the subject in an instant.

Haizaki was staring directly at the muzzle as his face morphed into a dangerous grin, baring his teeth as that lopsided smile widened, his eyes shined maliciously as it reflects the moonlight. The attitude to smile so cockily with a gun shove to his was harboured after so many years of the life he led that was nothing of his fault, that’s why, he needed to redo it. Yes, the face of the man he’s supposed to finish, there was no doubt about it now.

Humans are not merely 2D creatures, the angel acknowledged, he has seen it before but never truly observed. They will change their way as they live their lives not definite, none of God’s creation has ever lived sure of their way and knowing full well what their actions would truly do and because of that every single soul would alter their decisions and way depending on the situation. The target was no different, if anything, he would change his mind as to enjoy a situation, for all the angel knows this man would’ve let him walk 3 steps away but shoot him in the back as he sees fit. That was one of the downside of being an angel with a material body, the blue haired thought, the power to look into someone’s heart would be loss for that was one of the abilities tied to his Grace thus had to be conceal to walk on earth, one of the sacrifices for having a tangible body that hid their Grace had its limits as well.

As the smaller man slowly moved his index finger to the trigger. “May your poor soul be saved…” He offered a small goodbye (the only kind he’d allow himself to give a target) his voice sounded soft and aloof, as if offering a condolence to the dead, well, this person is to be dead so it might as well have the case.

It was quick, almost unnoticeable if Haizaki’s hand didn’t linger in the air, the hand he had raised to send a signal. Soon, men and women alike have jumped out of the coverage of the bushes and trees around them, guns pointed directly at the smaller male with fingers fixed to the triggers. It took a moment of notice but there were also little red dots scattered around the angel’s body, the lasers for snipers the blue haired one soon realized, probably perched in one of the abandon buildings.

The gray haired man laughed again, but now it lacked any kind of amusement nor actual joy, his voice vibrated with full malice and sounded deranged, his grin growing even wider with a pull on the corner of his lips.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting a runt like ye to have fire, but sorry ye piece of shit I ain’t having any of it!” Haizaki retorted as looked down on the much smaller man, the feeling of victory filling his mind.

The angel let out a sigh, quick and audible with the drop of his head. Everyone in the vacancy thought he had given up like a normal person with dozens of guns pointed at him and only waited for the blue haired man to lower his arms and they’d fill him with holes. But when his hand has yet to show any signs of lowering and his eyes had scanned every face in the area he said something that took everyone aback.    

“You have all stood in my way in the middle of carrying out a sacred mission given by Our Father, under the authority bestowed upon me, I am allowed to pass judgement and punishment upon all of you as I see fit. Do not take it the wrong way, you all have a chance of redeeming yourself and do not need to be taken away from this life. It is this man,” he nodded towards Haizaki, “that is to rightfully receive divine judgement, please lower your guns and turn away as I do not want to involve the innocents that had been wound up with this man’s misguidance.”

His voice echoed through the area, it sounded soft and smooth but was definitely heard but everyone present; possibly even by those snipers perched up in the buildings. Everyone was dead still, both from the shock induced by the small man’s words and they were waiting for their leader to react. Said leader was staring at the man with a gun to his face, stupefied beyond all comprehension as to what the other had spewed. Then he frowned, long and deep, annoyance was quickly etched in his face as his eyebrows knit together and he glared at the blue haired male.

“It was funny the first time, kid. It’s fuckin’ annoying now.” He growled as he quickly lowered his hand, the sign to open fire. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air; it was one of the snipers that was pointed at the angel’s heart who, almost impossibly fast, moved out of the way; side-stepping to the right while sighing once again.

“So be it. I deeply apologize for those who were merely involved purely for their blindness for following this man, you’re souls will be granted to live again, I hope.” and with that the angel took aim at one of the windows from a building that the bullet came from, pulled the trigger and in an instant there was blood that splattered there.

That was where it began, soon bullets from all directions came flying towards him, he had evaded most of them and countered with his own much to their shock for he was moving unnaturally fast and his ability to hide in the shadows with his misdirection to attack them by surprise helped a lot. But still he did not expect to have so many people to fight, and his unpreparedness came back to haunt him in the form of several grazes of the bullets all over his body.

 He had took down a quarter of them but they still remained persistent on having the angel dead, the blue haired man beginning to think that he may not be able to take them all if it continued like this.

His doubts were indeed confirmed as a bullet hit his left leg and, before he can even fall to the ground, another quickly followed and it hit him somewhere on his ribs. He let out a grunt as he collapsed to his right knee, the other one in too much pain for him to even consider leaning on.

In the corner on his eyes, he spotted Haizaki leaning against one of the trees, a considerable distance from him, smirking as he was for sure to win, another shot to a vital point and it would be over, his expression read.

The angel continued to stare with that emotionless face, such a great contrast to his bloody body, until he felt another shot to his stomach and he winced, he had no other choice, it seemed. The blue haired male made a move to stand but was quickly shot in his right thigh.

Ah, so he had to play it quick.

The angel went still for a moment, evening his breath and concentrating to ease his mind.

Then, before anyone knew it, there was a gust of air that seemingly came from him, everyone who was 5 feet near him had to cover their eyes from the threat of getting dust in them and having them handicapped, a disadvantage like that is death in battle. When they manage to look at where the angel once was, they find nothing; all eyes searched the grounds, surely he couldn’t have just disappear, right?

It took them several moments till a random one shouted.

“THERE!!” He sounded alarmed as he pointed to the direction of the sky, and he truly had the right to be. As their vision followed what the man was pointing at, all their eyes widened. Hovering in the sky was the blue haired male, but now with light blue wings that had seemed to sprout from his back, several stray feathers fluttering down and away from their source. A circle with seemingly random swirls had started to glow pale blue behind him, the shadows casting over the small man’s face to give him an intimidating look; this was what one would argue as his “Halo”.

He looked down at all of them, knowing now that he had shown them this that certainly none of them were to leave alive.

Soon, a rain of bullets came to them, but the bullets, they were not normal… they held a slight blue glow and they were stronger and faster, hitting 3 people with one go, some of them even curved. The winged man soaring across the sky, against the building where he took every sniper out even as they attempted to run, if they hadn’t seen him like this then he would’ve let them go, but sadly they have. Haizaki stared shocked at what was happening, before a minute was even over more than half of his men were lying on the ground, and the remaining were swiftly following.

“Y-you…” he whispered, unable to raise his voice any higher as he took a step back, ready to run for his life. But as he was about to go into a mad sprint, the angel had landed in front of him with a gust of air, gun pulled and aiming for his head again. “You… what…” by that time Haizaki was consumed with fear and it fogged his mind, he persisted on running away, pass the winged man. All was futile.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!” the ashen haired man wailed, trying to get far so desperately that he’d stumble with almost every step he took. The angel muttered a small “Amen” as he pulled the trigger and his job was over.

* * *

It took him quite some time he had to admit, the night has passed and dawn was creeping up on the horizon, light crawling across the corpses and blood soaked ground that was the aftermath of his job. After all the adrenaline had died down and his wings had once again been hidden along with his halo, the angel felt the toll on his body that the injuries brought, nearly falling to the ground if he had not caught himself and held on to a tree for support. He started walking out into the space and shifted his balance against a nearby wall albeit a limp with each step due to both his injured legs but he had to get out of there fast, it was no good to be caught in the middle of this mess.

He had lost a lot of energy into the night that he couldn’t fly back to Heaven as he should, anymore attempt to use his Grace would strain this body too much to the point of breaking and that was one thing an angel shall prevent foremost! He maneuvered himself, he had absolutely no idea where he was going but just followed the wall he was now using as support, turning light headed with all the blood he lost due to his 4 major wounds. He stopped as he reached the end of the wall; he had ended up in a secluded alley of some sort. His breath became ragged now as he was slowly seeing the world around him spin.

Before he knew it, he felt his body hit the ground with a thud; consciousness was slowly slipping away as his eyelids felt heavy. But, before he truly lost consciousness, he could make out a figure coming his way, and then several muffled voice like sounds, was it several people or just one? He couldn’t tell nor could he think about it anyone as everything turned black.

* * *

Light of a new morning was seeping through thin curtains as they fluttered with the soft morning breeze… too bad said light had happened to hit a certain blue haired angel square in the face, said angel was apparently not a morning person as he groaned with a frown, probably the only time to see the usual blank face show some kind of emotion, one being now is displeasure.

He tried to turn his head out of the way, tried to move it out of the way, he tried nearly everything that didn’t involve getting up. All efforts useless as tossing and turning only chased his intentions of sleeping further, combined with the glaring light still assaulting his eyes behind their lids, there was definitely no hope sleeping now.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, groggily trying to sit up until he felt a distinct stinging and cringed. He finally unwrapped himself from the blanket he was so happily snuggling a few moments ago to inspect the source of the pain, which as it turns out, was his whole body. His torso, arms, (and he’s assume his legs too, as they were clad in sweat-pants much too big for him) were adorned with bandages, gauzes standing out as over they matted over the bullet holes he had received during his mission.

Oh… right… mission…

He straightened himself into a sitting position with some difficulty as he tried to recall his last conscious memories. ‘Let’s see…’ the angel thought as he made a mental list of the events from his last mission, concluding that he passed out in some alley. So how did he end up here in a comfy bed?

‘Here’ actually being a nice guest bedroom, he assumed as the spacious place only had a regular one man sized bed and a reasonable cabinet. The room was in plain white and had little to no decorations, but looked homey all the while. He finally took notice of the rude window that woke him from his slumber after giving it the silent treatment since, the first thing that greeted him was so much color green, a wide garden stretched out, filed finely with assorted flowers and other fauna, in the middle of it all was a fountain.

His moment of being amazed by the sheer beauty of the garden was sadly cut short as he heard the soft click of the door opening, the angel slowly turning his head to meet his ‘visitor’ as he’s long thought of a conclusion that the people who kept him there mustn’t be bad people, right? After all, they had treated his wounds and gave him a nice room to rest in.

But he was surprised for completely different reason, giving himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his face monotone, the man who entered the door was HUGE; his head about 10 inches from hitting the top of the door frame. He’s only seen one other person as large as him and it happens to be fellow angel. Mystery man had short hair that spiked out at all directions, was a fiery red at the top and faded to almost black to the bottom. His sharp eyes were the same color of his hair, if not darker. But what was really unique about this man was his eyebrows; they were forked. They literally started as one then split into two outwards, the blue haired angel would’ve laughed if he actually laughed at all. Around his neck was a familiar looking single silver ring that was held by a chain. The tall man wore a face mixed with confusion and shock, eyes slightly widen and mouth slightly open.

“Oh wow, you’re actually awake…” the tall red head mumbled looking slightly sheepish now, “I’m gonna assume you wanna eat something so uhh… be back real quick…”

“Umm… wait…” but it was too late, the stranger left and the door was shut again, before the blue haired man could even voice actual words. For all his talk that night, he was actually bad with words if caught genuinely by surprise. Well, the other man did say he’d be back soon so he can at least question him when he gets back, assuming he knew just what’s going on here.

Not even 5 minutes did the door open again, but apparently not the person he was expecting, the red that he had thought would greet him turned out to be green (such an odd color for hair, the angel thought, though he didn’t fair any batter with his light blue locks), kept nice and tidy, contrasts to the previous visitor’s unruly one, just little pass his brows. He wore black half-rimmed glasses over his rich emerald eyes, his lower lashed note-worthy for being long. His face showed indifference, as if he’d rather be somewhere else. In his arms were what he’d assume clothes for him, suspicion soon confirmed as the tall male (he was as tall as that red head, maybe even taller by a few centimetres) strode towards the bed to hand him the clothes. Emerald orbs glued on him, more specifically the bandages.

“Just like he said…” the green haired man murmured, mostly to himself, then turned to leave. Again, before the angel could form a proper sentence, he was gone. More concerning was what the other said, who we ‘he’?

The blue head stared at the door dumbfounded before directing his gaze to the clothes he has received, inspecting them as if the mere fabric was dangerous. It was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, both seemed a tad too big for him just with a glance.

He slipped the shirt over his head with ease, and yes, it was in fact too large for him. The length of the shirt reached his mid-thighs, the sleeves went a little over his elbows, and the collar practically falling off his shoulders. He was small, he had to admit, and he was also honest with himself enough to know that he’s actually below average as he’d long ago found out. He had no sense to argue as he heard that an angel’s material body was especially made by God himself, crafting and carving what would fit their characteristic and abilities best, so how could he argue with something specially made for him? Still, he wishes he was a little bit taller. With a dejected sigh as his mind turned into unwanted thoughts, he wiggled out of the sweat pants he wore finding out that it was pain to get up, literally; his legs throbbed if applied any kind of pressure to it. His guess on the shorts were also correct, they would’ve slipped straight off if there weren’t the strings to tighten them around his waist; mindful of his injuries.

Just as he had finish tying the knot for the string, the door opened again, this time it was the same red head and the angel would’ve chosen the tall, sheepish looking, redhead over the taller, mean looking, greenhead.

In the redhead’s hands was a tray with a steaming bowl on it, the redhead gingerly walked towards him, cautious as if he was expecting the blue head to attack; the angel almost wanted to snort because as he might be well capable of the task, he’s currently in no condition to carry it out, but not only was it rude for someone like him to being served to scoff at the other but he had to admit that the redhead was doing the right thing, the angel may know that he had no ill intention but other’s didn’t, so the redhead was being smart, the angel choosing not to say or do anything, best to let the redhead come at him on his own pace.

When the tall male finally reached the bed side, he thought for a moment and laid the tray at the free space beside the smaller male in the bed, probably initially intending to place it at the other’s lap but decided against it seeing their bandaged state.

The content of the bowl was apparently rice soup, now that the angel could confirm his sights.

“Sorry it took so long… I had to make it from scratch coz the idiot ate everything else…” the redhead scratched his head, looking a tad bit bashful.

“You made this?” the angel asked, to which the other only replied with a nod. The bluehead was undeniably curious now and eager to taste, the redhead did not look the type to cook at all but and caught the angel’s interests very much. He grabbed the bowl and the spoon accompanied by it, blowing on the still steaming soup and slowly putting it in his mouth. He let the contents stay in his mouth a little longer than the needed, the delicious soup gracing his tongue with its amazing flavour. Wow.

“It’s… very delicious.” The angel finally spoke as he came down his high and took another spoonful.

“Thanks, after you finish that we’re meeting the others, you think you can stand?” the redhead seemed unfazed by the other’s reaction or he just didn’t notice.

By the question, the angel looked at the other in confusion. So apparently there was more than just the 2 that he just met… with a nod the blue head quickly finished his meal, wanting to greet the ‘others’, thank them and take his leave. There was no use in staying on earth anymore and he’d rather not be involved with other humans any further.

“Thank you for the meal, it was divine.” The angel complimented and scooted to the edge of the bed, the redhead nodded in response as he watched the other attempt to stand, still a bit wary around the smaller male. The bluehead took a deep breath to prepare himself and quickly stood up but the moment pressure was applied to his leg, pain shot through his spine, the angel cringing and nearly fell back, pure will power making him stand at the moment.

“Hey, are you—“

“I’m fine.” The smaller male cut the other short; he’d rather not worry the redhead and steadied himself straight, the pain was still there but he tried his best to ignore it. The bluehead could still feel the other’s gaze on him; he didn’t need to look to know the expression the taller one wore.

“What about those?” the angel redirected the subject to the used bowl and tray neatly abandoned on the bed. If there was anything he was good at, it was directing anyone’s attention away from him.

“I’ll get those later.” Was the taller one’s quick reply to which the angel nodded in understanding.

“Shall we go then? I assume you’re to be my guide as I don’t know my way towards the ‘meeting’ location.” The bluehead asked bluntly.

“The way you put it is kinda annoying but yeah, this way.” The redhead said, already on his way to the door to lead the way.

* * *

The house, or mansion as the angel corrected himself, was huge; several long and wide halls would make anyone lost. The duo made slow distance, well, the angel was with his limping and slow steps as he endured every shot of pain with every one he took, the readhead was merely walking beside the other like a good guide. But soon after a few moments, the redhead grew impatient, exclaiming that the other was so slow while before hoisting the smaller male in his arms (who was unbelievably light to the redhead’s surprise); extra mindful of the other’s damaged torso and legs, and started in his own pace.

The angel protested with several varying phrases of “please put me down” and “I can walk by myself” but the other was having none of it.

“Like hell you can!” the tall male exclaimed, honestly if the other couldn’t walk he should have just said so, but it wasn’t his place to give a lecture so he’ll torture the other for being stubborn by having someone much worse lecture him. He turned the corner and for a moment the angel was glad he was being carried because what greeted them was a spiralling stair-case and the bluehead knew he wouldn’t be able to go on that alone, not that he’ll ever admit it, in fact he hated being carried, it felt like he was being made fun of his size (which he knew wasn’t the case right now but he couldn’t help the feeling), and most of all it made him feel like a burden.

The angel glanced at the man carrying him, analysing the behaviour he had just witnessed. Kind and humble but turns rather sour and aggressive (and reckless the angel noted as the wariness the redhead held towards him disappeared) when patience runs out.

What an interesting combination, the angel thought, as he always did enjoy observing people.

It was when they reached the foot of the steps did the redhead put him down with a “hmph”, looking down on the bluehead as he nodded to a door and walking towards it, signalling the other to follow. As they reached the door, without even a moment to spare, the redhead opened it wide, revealing the room behind the wood. It was what the angel assumed to be the living room as it was furnished with soft looking chairs and a single center table in front of a T.V. that was mounted to the wall.

Seated on the sofa were 2 males. One had a vibrant gold locks, long and styled to frame his handsome face. He had deep amber eyes that seemed to have a natural glint of happiness, hinting that this was a natural cheery person. His eyelashes were absurdly long and pointed, to the point that it could either be fake or just plain make up. He had a slender built and relatively tall, but still not taller than the redhead. On his left ear was a single silver earing. He was grinning rather alarmingly large as he eyed both the angel and the redhead.

The person sprawled next to him on the sofa also eyed them, though lazily as if he just woke up. He had a dark complexion which was rather out of place as everyone else seemed to have either fair or just a little bit of a tan for complexion, the angel himself was rather pale and it’d be like night and day if they were to stand next each other. He had really short midnight blue hair that seem to contour to his head, though with it being so short it might as well be a natural state. His sharp eyes, which were nearly the same color as his hair, were half lidded as he hardly looked interested at all. He was also tall, slightly taller than the blond and only a few centimetres shorter than the redhead.

“Well, are the two of you going to just stand there or would you both like a seat?” a smooth voice flowed through the air which caused the angel to nearly jump out of his wits, though his face still to show it or any other emotion for the matter.

Sky blue eyes darted to the source of the voice to find a turf of red hair, much lighter than his tall guide’s, that looked similar to his own hair as of length and style though admittedly the redhead had it much neater. What caught the angel’s attention, though, were the man’s eyes; the right one was crimson like his hair but the other was a mesmerizing gold, and it almost looked as though his irises were cat like, slits, but brushed it off as being too weird. He actually had a small built, much like the angel but more muscled, he may also be a bit taller than the bluehead. He was seated alone in a loveseat to the right of the sofa and had a pleasant smile on his face as if he’d just heard a funny joke, trying to cover it up taking a sip from his teacup.

“You’ll have to forgive me, those are my old clothes, I thought they would fit you just fine but…” the small redhead trailed off as he took sight of how utterly ridiculous the angel looked with the oversized clothes.

“It sounded like you two had quite the struggle getting down here. Am I correct, Taiga?” the lighter redhead addressed the darker redhead, amusement in his eyes continued to dance as both the angel and his guide sat on another loveseat parallel to his; the occupant of the sofa snickering and giggling as they’ve probably heard the squabble from upstairs, too.

“It would’ve been faster if mister tough guy over here just said he can’t walk, or if he had just let me carry ‘em from the start.” The darker redhead, apparently named “Taiga”, pointed at the smaller male beside him and scoffed.

Now all eyes were on the bluehead, all curious as to what the said man had to say, or if he had any at all.

But that moment was when the greenhead the angel met earlier in the morning decided to show up, a tray in his hands that contained several teacups, a teapot, and an assortment of delicious looking baked sweets.

“Sorry it took so long, I caught Murasakibara eating all of the cupcakes he made supposedly for us and had him clean the counter as punishment. I ordered him to wash up so he’ll be here soon.” The green head reported as he prepared every cup and handed them out individually, everyone but the angel sighed at the news.

“It’s alright Shintaro, thank you for bringing them in anyway.” The lighter redhead said as he took another sip from his own cup. The greenhead, now known as “Shintaro”, just sat down next to him with his own cup in hand.

“Now, why did you refuse to be carried Taiga again?” the smaller redhead looked at the angel again.

“I don’t like being carried.” Was the angel’s blunt reply.

“Still though! You could’ve just said you’d be unable to walk, you didn’t have to go here right now!” it was the blond who exclaimed this time, stopping mid-bite at a cookie with worry written on his face though his voice still had somewhat of a peppy tone.

“Ryota’s correct, there was no need to force yourself, there was no hurry.” The redhead commented, the blond, “Ryota” apparently, smiled as if he’d just received praise.

“No, I would have wanted to meet all of you as soon as possible.” The angel replied as his voice remained monotone.

“Hmnp, you do realize forcing your body at all at this state would re-open your wounds, what a waste of bandages if so.” Shintaro commented, pushing his glasses up.

“Heh, you’re seriously using the bandages to say your worry? Next time I bet you’re gonna blame his skin for having a wound!” the man with dark blue hair laughed.

“Don’t make fun at how people show their affection, Daiki.” The small redhead mocked but before anyone of the two could enter a comment he spoke again, much to Shintaro’s annoyance to which the tanned bluehead, “Daiki” now, snickered at.

“Now, you said you wanted to meet us so quickly, may I ask why?” smaller redhead questioned.

“I wanted to meet all of you so I can properly thank you for your hospitality and for taking care of me, I am deeply grateful for what all of you have done.” The angel bowed his head as to show his humbleness.

“You are welcome.” Was all the redhead said at first, as if mentally choosing his words carefully but was interrupted mid thought.

“Huh? Sei-chin that’s all you’re gonna say? What about all the stuff about ‘not being normal’ and ‘interesting ‘?” a lazy voice cut through air along with some sort of munching.

The angel’s mouth nearly dropped, if Taiga and Shintaro were tall, this man was a GIANT, he literally needed to duck to enter the room else he’ll hit his face on the door frame. He had shoulder length purple hair (the angel was amazed at how many weird hair colors he’s seen in one day, he at least had a reason to be slightly strange seeing as he was an angel but all of these people were surely humans), straight though his overgrown bangs covered a lot of his face. His eyes held the same color as his hair though they were uniquely down-turned and half-lidded, as if sleepy and lazy at the same time. In his hand was a bag of chips as he continued to munch on the one he had to his lips.

“Ah, Atsushi, you’re here. And yes, I was about to get to that.” ‘Sei-chin’ commented as he watched said man, “Atsushi”, take a seat next to Ryota on the sofa.

Everything was silent for several moments; the only sound was the rustling of the plastic bag in Atsushi’s hand as he dug for another piece. No one made a move to start on the last subject, much to the angel’s annoyance as he had wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Umm…” the bluehead’s voice awkwardly cutting in, “as I’ve said I’m very grateful for everything you’ve done but I would like to take my leave, I feel like I’ve been such a bother and over-staying my welcome would be shameful. I’ve caused enough trouble already.” Another long moment of silence but this time even the giant had stop fumbling with his bag, and this time all eyes were on the angel, scrutinizing every inch of the bluehead.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Was the small redhead’s voice that finally ended the quietness, looking calm as he took another sip from his cup.

The statement took the angel aback, he wasn’t allowed to leave? Why not?

“Pardon?” seemed to be the best the angel can come up with that did not involve him releasing a tirade of questions.

“You said it yourself, you are grateful, we have done a good deed for you, practically saving your life. Isn’t it just right that you repay us?” the small redhead said, like a business man conducting a deal.

“Yes, but—“

“Daiki found you, Atsushi carried you all the way here, Shintaro took care of your wounds, Ryota prepared the guest room, Taiga made you a meal, and as for I, I let you stay in my humble abode.” The redhead cut the other off.

“I see but—“

“You all owe us something; everyone here has done something for your care.” The redhead cut in again, motioning to all the other 5 occupants of the room.

“Yeah, it was kinda gross that I had to carry someone all dirty and bloody.” Atsushi spoke out of turn but before the angel can say anything, the redhead spoke again

“It’s only natural that you do something in return, right? And lucky for you, we’ve thought of just to lower quality, you don’t need to save our lives—“

“Hey, it was only you who thought of it.” Daiki cut in.

“But you all agreed.” Was the redhead’s answer, unfazed at all at the rude behaviour.

Daiki only scoffed.

“Pardon me but I’m going to be frank.” The angel spoke, being fed up with not getting his say in anything.

“You’re always frank.” Taiga commented but was ignored.

“I am indeed very grateful, you have no need to tell me that I need to be grateful for everyone single one of you, but what are you on about?” the angel’s voice remained monotone with only a bit of a rise in volume.

The redhead actually smirked, placing his teacup down before fully looking at the bluehead straight in the eye.

“Easy. We did something for you, you do one thing for all of us.” The redhead said coolly.

“What would that be?” the angel asked, not wanting to beat around bush any longer.

“You stay here with us.” the redhead stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What?” the bluehead asked dumbfounded more than anything, his voice momentarily losing its polite nature.

“It’s not all the strange if you consider the fact that everyone else lives here.” The lack of reply was a hint for the redhead to continue, “Kagami Taiga, professional basketball player, friend since highschool.” He pointed to the redhead sitting beside the bluehead, “Aomine Daiki, also a professional basketball player. Kise Ryota, professional model. Midorima Shintaro, doctor. Murasakibara Atsushi, pastry chef. All friends from middleschool.” he pointed at each with their respective name, “We all been living under the same roof for quite some time.”

“But you didn’t pick them up at the street bloody and unconscious, did you?” the angel nearly wanted to flinch and regret his own words but no, he wasn’t going to, as much as he was thankful from the bottom of his heart that has been saved, such arrogance as if the redhead had authority over the angel to tell him what to do, was something the angel always had a trouble with dealing with.

“Honesty to self to admit such a shameful fact and composure to say it with a straight face and unwavering voice. Interesting.” The redhead said as if he was listing it down.

The air had become tense around the room as the angel merely continued to stare at the redhead, waiting for what else he had to say.

“No, I didn’t, all of our meetings did not have me constantly wondering if I should call the police or the ambulance. None of our meetings led me to wonder if the other was some sort of criminal or if they were even the slightest bit dangerous. You might get a kick out of it at how alarmed we all were when we saw you, even more when you imagine their faces when I said we’d take you in… though I’ve seen enough to guess you’re not the type to.” by now everyone but the small redhead was looking uncomfortable, some just plain squirming in their seat while other’s not so noticeable, the angel himself had pressed his lips into a firm line.

“Why do you want to be gone so fast anyway?” the redhead questioned, “You have to be somewhere I presume?”

“Yes, kind of…” the angel trailed off, not really used to making up stories as the other’s because nobody usually notices him for questioning and he was usually gone right away.

“Please clear this one thing in my mind though, did you get mugged or robbed to be in the state you were in?” to which the angel shook his head to; he found it hard to imagine something stolen from him because all his pockets were always empty to begin with, he didn’t need material things. A mistake in his part, though.

“I see… because we found nothing on you, no wallet, no cellphone, not even some spare change. Are you telling me you actually have none of those or you didn’t bring even a few coins on you?” oh shoot, he was caught. The seconds tick by with the angel not saying a word to which the redhead quirked an eyebrow at so he continued on.

“… Where do you live then?” the redhead asked to break the silence again. Sadly, it took the angel several more seconds, lying was not his specialty and it was a struggle to just come up with one.

“Not from around here…” the angel whispered, suddenly losing all his spark as he’d know how bad this will end.

“Not from here like… not from this city?” it was Midorima who asked this time, looking exasperated as he took in the information, the bluehead made to nod; another mistake.

“So let me get this straight: you’re from a whole other city, which may I remind you takes at least a 30 minute train ride, and you got here without a money or even a phone?” it was Kagami who voiced everyone’s thoughts, the angel now fully intent on remaining silent, “What are you even doing here?”

“Business…” was another quick reply, the angel didn’t think of it much because it was close to the truth.

“Business? As in a business trip?” Kise inquired.

“No, I just… had to take care of something…” the tone of the angel’s voice gave the hint that it was a private matter even to the situation at hand, and they all took the sign to drop it.

“How about parent or any kind of relative for the matter?” Aomine asked, fully interested after the last few exchange.

“I… don’t have any…” the angel knew just how deep he’s dug his own grave.

“Ok, I’m going to give you the benefit of doubt that you’re stupid enough to walk the way here” it was the small redhead that spoke again, the angel not even attempting to look insulted on being called stupid as he’d fully admit he being so that moment, “then per se I did let you leave, where do you intend to stay? You have no money for a hotel or no cellphone to contact anyone, not that it matter since you apparently have no one to call at all. You’re also injured enough to be unable to stand” the redhead putting a lot of emphasis on the last word as he looked back and forth towards the angel and Kagami, hinting that the earlier events upstairs were not yet forgotten, “so I doubt you can still walk the way.”

This time the angel truly could not say anything, he messed up and this time had nothing to retaliate with. The angel’s cheeks was dusted a very light pink as his embarrassment settles in, almost unnoticeable if you don’t look hard enough.

“I’ll… think of something…” the angel whispered, making nearly everyone groan at the bluehead’s stubbornness.

“Why are you so reluctant to accept our help anyway? I understand that it seems all out of nowhere that strangers like us offer our help but think of yourself, too. It might not put your mind in much ease but we don’t intend to do anything bad, we would’ve left you bleeding to death in that alley if so.” The redhead sighed.

“Can I ask something then?” the angel asked anyway, not even waiting for permission, “if you’re so willing to go to extra length for my well-being then why not just send me to a hospital, wouldn’t it have been easier?”

“It’s because it doesn’t take an expert to tell those were bullet wounds,” the redhead looked at the green haired doctor who sat next to him as if asking if he was correct, “and the involvement of firearms which led to hospitalization is an event where police are brought in, I bet you don’t want them involved either.” and the angel truthfully nodded.

“But… why?” the angel was truly at a loss for words now; comprehension just doesn’t seem to be his ally right now.

“I thought I told you before, we’re merely doing a good deed to help others.” The redhead said as he leaned back in victory, the words spilling from his lips as smooth as silk.

“A good deed is something done from the bottom of one’s heart within their decision that they only wanted to carry out a task for another without the thought of repayment.” The angel said, he knew he had lost but going down quiet despite his nature was not in his character.

“That’s true but isn’t it also a normal thing that someone who is grateful to other’s do something for them as well?” the redhead scanned the bluehead with his mismatched eyes, picking up the slightest changes of the angel’s features.

“Yes, I fully intend to repay you with everything possible—“

“Everything, you say, but what could you possibly give? You’re penniless without anyone to return to, what else could you even think to offer us other than that one simple deal I thought of?” the redhead’s voice became hard, impatience seeming to envelope his demeanour.

“Ah, I’ve forgotten how humans stick to material things when they seek joy.” The angel’s word slip through his mouth before he even knew it, shocking himself along with the rest of the occupants in the room. Then they heard a silent chuckling, by then all of knew who it came from by the voice itself. The small redhead’s shoulder trembled as he tried to hold in even more laughter, meeting the angel’s eyes with finality in his own.

“I knew I was right… I’m always right.” The redhead sighed as if to release the tension building on his shoulder as they fell back again, “Very well, how about this then: you will remain here but only until you fully heal. Shintaro will do daily check-ups on you and give me the report, I will determine if you are in stable condition or not. By the end of that time, you’ll get the decision of whether or not you would want to stay.”

The bluehead was taken aback for a moment, this man is horribly confident that he’ll get the angel to stay. But it was a good deal though, albeit it will postpone his return for a few days, he’ll not only be able to leave but also would be fully healed. Though the nagging part of his angelic mind told him that it was bad to take advantage of other’s, though, he knows that he’ll still want to leave if he was permitted so and that was already a won bet in his mind but… he’ll never know, right? That seemed a fair enough gamble.

He took his time, weighing his choices in hopes that he makes the right one, without God guiding him and that peace of mind not there, he couldn’t help but be hesitant like every other human roaming the land. Wow, he could not imagine being like this all the time; the humans have it real hard without the absolution of God’s words fresh in their ears.

With a sigh the angel nodded, to which the redhead gave a wide smile at.

“Then it’s a deal,” the small redhead stood up and walk the length of the other loveseat, being considerate that the other couldn’t stand and offered his hand into a handshake once close enough.

“Welcome to my home…” the redhead trailed off, silently nudging the bluehead to introduce himself.

The angel was taken aback again, did they went through that whole conversation and debate of him staying, interrogating him and pressuring him, and they’ve yet to know his name (more of a label than a name seeing as angels don’t really need them), what exactly did he agree too?

Keeping his thoughts to himself he took the other hand.

“My name is… Kuroko Tetsuya…” taking a while to remember what his label is seeing as he hasn’t used it in a long time, usually not needing a ‘name’ to begin with.

“Ah… Welcome to my home, Tetsuya. I’m Akashi Seijurou.” and with a shook of the hand the ‘meeting’ was put to a finish.

* * *

The first day of his stay had been oddly uneventful, Kuroko concluded. He was now back in his room sitting on a chair Kagami brought against the window, staring out into the beautiful garden. After the ‘meeting’ had been concluded, Midorima let out a fake cough and scolded all of them for moving a badly injured patient, then the doctor turned to him and gave him the lengthiest lecture about forcing his body to move despite knowing full well he can’t; he could’ve sworn it was longer than God’s sermons.

Afterwards he was demanded back into his room to rest, Kagami carrying him again which earned another fit of laugher and amused smirks from the others, before they left the room completely though, Murasakibara remarked that it was Midorima’s way of showing he was worried, much to the greenhead’s charging.

He sat there, bored; glancing at every flower trying to name it while the backdrop of yelling echoed through the whole house. Aomine and Kagami’s voice resounded almost every corner in the house, mansion the angel keeps correcting himself, they were arguing about the last burger or something, the bluehead lost interest though the yells of profanity in the distance were oddly calming for him.

He exactly two knocks on his door, snapping his head to that direction then perking his ears to the sound of another’s voice.

“Helloo~? Kurokochii? Is it alright for me to come in? Are you asleep?” it was Kise’s voice, the blond sounding as cheerful as ever.

“Come in.” was all Kuroko had to say for the door to fly open, revealing that ever so dazzling smile on the blonde’s face. In his hands were several books and magazines of all genre and type.

“I thought that you might be bored, there isn’t a T.V. here! And since Shin-chii’s forbidden” adding extra emphasis as if it were to be his doom if he went against it, “you from moving around, I thought of bringing you something to read.” The blond bounced as if he was an over energetic puppy, his hair flying just about to give him the illusion of dog ears.

“Thank you…” the bluehead said as he accepted the bundle of reading material from the blond, he read through the titles, some were fairy tales and some books for study, the magazines varied from gossips to interior designs.

Sky blue orbs landed on a certain fashion magazine, the cover had a handsome blond sporting an expensive looking suit, not too formal as but also not so casual.

Kise caught on to what the other was staring at and grinned wide.

“I look good, don’t I? That suit was from that world famous designer and I was suuuuper excited when they chose me to model it. I even got to keep the outfit!” the blond exclaimed, using hand gestures just to ‘show’ how ‘big’ the idea was. The bluehead only nodding as he flipped through the pages, seeing almost every other page to have the blond in it, wearing different outfits or different kinds of jewellery.

“You look good.” Was all Kuroko said.

“Whaaaat? Only ‘good’? Can’t you even say ‘amazing’ or ‘great’ or at least ‘handsome’?” the blond whined as he put on crocodile tears for show.

“But Kise-san said he looked only good.” The angel deadpanned as he abandoned the magazine and went to a book about psychology.

“But still~~” the blond whined again, “and you can just call me Ryota!” the whining was gone as fast as it appeared, returning back to the blonde’s cheery smile.

“Ok, Ryota-san then.” Tetsuya nodded, finding the contents of the book now more interesting than the other male.

“Just Ryota! Adding ‘san’ makes me feel old and married, ugh…” the model fake shivered as he groaned on distaste.

With the information, the bluehead looked up again, “You don’t want to be married?” the angel asked.

“Well…. I’m only 24 and modelling is too fun ‘coz I get to go to other places, look at all the exotic stuff, meet a lot of people. I feel like getting married would just tie me down and I won’t experience all of those anymore.” The blond explained, looking fond of all the memories he’d make and all he’s still to make.

“Would you mind telling me?” the angel said out of the blue.

“Huh?” the model looked at the other in confusion, not quite sure what the other was referring to.

“The places you’ve been to, the exotic stuff you’ve seen, the people you’ve met… you would mind telling me, Kise-kun?” Kuroko queried, the whole conversation about honorifics forgotten as the angel insisted on using them though more casual this time but it didn’t seem to matter as Kise brightened up even more it was almost blinding.

The blond jumped on the bed and steadied himself to sit on the edge facing the angel, just like a puppy…

“Ok, so just last week I went to Tokyo for this kind of new trend they wanted me to endorse…”

* * *

Story time took so many hours, so many that it was night time before both of them knowing it, though both enjoying the many hours; Kise for being plain happy to tell his stories and Kuroko for finding out so many new things, he knew there were a lot of interesting things humans had but he never got to learn them because of his job. The model had a lot to say and he had said a lot more if he weren’t kicked out the taller redhead, exclaiming that dinner was ready and he hadn’t tire that mouth of his to chew then he should be going, to which the blond pouted at but complied.

“I’ll have someone bring you something up, do you want to move to the bed?” Kagami asked the other but before he’d get an answer, the bluehead was already on his way to the bed, scooting from the chair then climbing on the bed, proving to the redhead that he could do everything himself as he hated relying on others. The redhead only gave a snort but said nothing more.

The angel waited for several minutes, glancing every now and again at the door, then returning his gaze to the orange-turning-violet that was soon blanketing over the sky.

A continuation of knocks snapped the bluehead out of his musing followed by a lazy voice, the infamous sound of Murasakibara speaking.

“Kuro-chin, I brought dinner.” The giant behind the door spoke as his knocks never ceased.

“Come in…” the angel answered, not really seeing the point of the other’s knocking to continue.

The giant entering with another tray similar to the one he received the morning, this time though, the contents were solid food, accompanied with a drink and one lone looking cupcake.

“Tai-chin made the steak, it’s real good so you hafta eat it all up, also, you can have that cupcake, I snuck it out of Shin-chin’s radar so it’s our secret ok?” the giant said with half a smile, at least it looked like a smile as the purple head’s face remained lazy as ever.

“Thank you for the meal…” the bluehead accepted the tray, placing it gently on his lap, no longer in so much pain and very able to have items placed on top of it.

“Well, I’ll be going now, I hafta go before Dai-chin eats all the steak…” the giant said as he made his way to the door, stopping at the door to look back at the bluehead.

“Enjoy the cupcake~” and then he shut the door, leaving Kuroko to eat in the silence.

Being said that the food was made by the tall redhead, it was to be expected to be heavenly much like his earlier meal. Much to the angel’s delight, the drink was a vanilla shake, on rare occasions did the angel gets to eat, he’d always long for the sweet combination of the vanilla and milk. He noted that the shake complemented the cupcake he’s received so perfectly that it was probably made for that reason.

* * *

Darkness soon settled in as someone came in to shut the lights, though the shine of the moon and stars were enough of a light source for the angel. Finally given the chance to enjoy the beauty of the night, along with the grand garden to illuminate its light, looking out through the window just wasn’t enough to watch its beauty in.

Unconsciously, the angel scooted to the edge of his bed, swinging his legs over and feeling for the carpeted floor. He spent several moments just staring, at his feet being buried in the fluffiness of the crème colored lint.

He took his moment to slowly lean forward and up, until he stood straight, testing one feet then the other; it didn’t hurt as much though it still hurt a little. He made his way to the door, hands firmly grasping the knob and gently turning it, opening it with an almost deafening creak in the silence of the house but Kuroko didn’t care.

The door was forbidden to be locked in case of any medical emergencies and anyone of the six could quickly rush in but it also meant the angel could exit whenever he liked.

He looked left and right in the dark hallways, remembering the way Kagami had brought him, a trick he read in one of the many books he finished was to hug the right wall to get out of a maze, with a large mansion with so many twisting hallways, this might as well be one.

Using the technique was the best idea as he’d soon found himself at the foot of the familiar spiral staircase, the room they had held the meeting only a few doors down, he remembered clearly. Soon enough he’d open the door and revealed the earlier living room, not as lively as it was in the morning having lost its occupants.

The angel saw the glass sliding door that led straight to the garden he noticed but didn’t have time to acknowledge in the morning, he gingerly walked the distance and held his breath sliding it open, relief washing over him as it was unlocked.

He stepped out bear feet, as he wasn’t given any slippers to begin with, into the grass; the night’s cooling breeze greeting him.  He made a beeline to the fountain and sat on its edge, looking at his reflection in the still running water, a small smile escaping him as he sees what the greeting wind had done to his already unruly hair. He sat still for so long he’d lost track, watching both the stars flicker in the sky and the flowers shine in the moonlight, taking everything he can from the his spot by the fountain. The silence more the comforting when occasionally broken from rustling leaves by the wind and a cricket’s little song.

Sadly, the moment had to end.

“You really shouldn’t be out right now, Shintaro will go mental if he finds out you’re out of bed.” A voice cut in from nature’s song and the bluehead knew all too well who it belonged to, slowly turning to take in Akashi’s appearance, the moonlight almost making him glow.

The angel stood up, his posture giving off a vibe as if threatened but his face hardly showed it. Looking at the other with still emotionless and eyes, confusion overtaking him as the other smiled, though his mismatched eyes were set on his legs.

“You can stand now. I’m glad. Though it’d be shame now that we won’t see Taiga fussing over how to carry you.” The redhead joked, much as the subject annoyed the angel as it made him feel weak.

But it was true, he healed faster than normal humans, all angels did. He had forgotten the actual reason after several thousands of years being only uttered once but it had something to do with their body being gifted with God’s sacred power of healing for the job they all do, one of the gifts the lord had given to them for their service.

“You truly are… not a normal being, are you?” the redhead smiled again, though more of a grin this time.

“I can say the same for you, Akashi-san.” The angel flatly returned, he was sure he had his misdirection up and to be spotted by the redhead without trouble was alarming, though he won’t say that to the redhead, his ego was bloated more than enough.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The redhead chuckled, trying to cover it by sipping on the champagne glass that probably contained wine, a velvet red rotating around the glass, though the bluehead had to question on the mixture of beverage for a specific glass, “and Akashi is fine, no need for such formality when we currently live under the same roof.”

The angel nodded once and the redhead caught the other staring at item in his hands, having a small playful grin on his face.

“I would offer you some but Shintaro has put you on a strict ‘only healthy’ diet with how thin you are, and a lot of things were forbidden from you such as sweets and, sadly, also alcohol. He’s determined on having you back and healthy and would go ballistic on me if he found out I gave you something you aren’t allowed to.” The redhead informed, fondness and humour lacing his every word.

“If that would be the case then I’m sorry to say that Murasakibara-san has already stowed away a cupcake to ruin that diet he’s planned.” The angel deadpanned.

Akashi had a hearty laugh at that, not even attempting to cover it up as his smooth voice danced in the air, not so loud but also unable to be quiet as well.

“Ahh… please don’t mention that to Shintaro, Atsushi’s gotten enough punishment for one day.” The redhead used his thumb to wipe away some tears induced by his fit of laughter. “Also you shouldn’t call Atsushi so formally, he’d hate it for sure, just his name would be fine.” The redhead said as he walked to the fountain, sitting on the edge just a few inches from where the angel once was, looking at the other as if asking him to sit, which the angel complied.

“Were you worried?” The angel asked the moment he sat, cutting to the chase with his flat and emotionless voice. The question only having the other raise his eyebrow, telling the bluehead to elaborate.

“Would you possibly be out here in the dead of night other than the reason you were worried I was attempting to escape?” the bluehead questioned, blue orbs seemingly shinning in the star’s shine as he looked straight at the other’s face.

“What makes you think that I don’t simply want to enjoy the night like you?” the redhead asked sarcastically which the angel made a face at, it wasn’t much, the slightest of a pout and the smallest furrowing of the brows but the redhead caught it and gave in, “Fine, yes, I was surprise to see you walking but I really do spend nights here in the garden, I wouldn’t have it build if otherwise. It just so happens I was getting a drink & I saw you admiring night like a usually do.” Akashi answered truthfully, smiling ever so slightly as he remembered some several pleasing memories of his nights.

“Plus, you’ve noticed it too, right?” mismatched eyes scanned the other’s face which had yet to do much as it returned to that blank expression, the bluehead looked far off before speaking again, eye now trained to the distance.

“There’s some sort of stream or river… I haven’t heard a single car at all…” the angel had heard a steady movement of water somewhere, it was faint and nearly passed the angel’s hearing if the wind and crickets hadn’t stayed quiet for several moments.

“Correct.” The redhead visibly lightened up, happy that someone got the answer correct for once, “In this day and age, nearly everything’s taken by the city. Barely anything natural is at the surface now and I can’t say anything that isn’t a road trip or a landmark away, sad that nature has to have a government certificate to be a tourist spot for it to be called beautiful. I was lucky enough to find this area before any other buffoon turned it into some mall or amusement park. Admittedly it’s quiet a distance to the city but it’s worth it, right? A thought all six of us shared, and I’m assuming it’s safe a say seven now?” the redhead smiled, the most sincere one the angel has seen since the whole day he had spent in the place.

Ignoring the fact that the other had obviously said that he was too far to actually escape to anywhere, the angel was stunned. It was rare to have anyone have such an open mind & appreciation for nature nowadays, it’s the first time since a century did truthful words on nature’s behalf & it’s taking more than just will power to not marvel at the other’s entire being, no, he was still upset over the ‘meeting’ that morning.

“What do you truly want?” this time the angel didn’t need a hint to further his explanation, “I find it hard to believe that I was chosen at random to be one of your housemates.” The other’s tone had turn hard, nearly demanding the answer with his usually soft voice.

“I’m actually glad you asked, you would’ve disappointed me if you didn’t,” the redhead coolly stated, not even fazed by the other’s change of tone, “you are correct, you were not chosen at random. None of them were,” the angel taking several seconds to decipher that ‘them’ were the other five, “this might be a bit lengthy and shameful, on my part, but I suppose there’s no better time that to tell you. Plus I think it’s a bad idea to leave you antsy with lack of information.”

Kuroko said nothing, waiting patiently as the other thought over what to say and how to say it, taking in a sharp breath as he shared his past.

“I was raised in an overbearing family that had expectations nearly burry me as they all fall onto my shoulders all at once. My mother died when I was just 5 years old and my father swore to her grave that he would raise me well, unwittingly nearly having me break. I was to inherit his company and I was expected to having nothing less than perfect else I get no dinner as my tutor dumps a mountain of books on me. You can only imagine how I was by then, told to be ‘the best and nothing else’, I had turned apathetic, cold, everyone told me I was like a dead man walking,” the redhead stopped to chuckle at the memory of his friends exclaiming the description in their own ways as he ignored the angel’s sympathetic look directed to him.

“I don’t know how exactly, but I think someone told father, he just said one day that a good leader is to be perfect in all areas, burying your nose in a book can’t teach you how to control people, his actual words, ‘control’ people and not ‘lead’ them, and then shoved an entrance exam form to my face.

“I got in a prestigious school without breaking a sweat, barely caring anymore as I can ace any test they give without having to listen to their boring lectures; it was just one of the many things my father had planned for me anyway. I can pass weeks without knowing or even looking at the other students or teachers in my class, actually I can pass without having to attend the classes themselves but attending them was the reason was enrolled in the first place. I excelled at everything and that made everything mundane.

“Then by the third month of my first year middleschool life, I had walked passed the gym where they held basketball practice, it caught my attention but made me think little of it, I distinctly remember my initial thoughts as ‘a bunch of sweaty primates trying to steal a ball to put it in a hoop suspended several feet in the air, how ridiculous.’” Akashi let out another chuckle, having a good time with making fun of his old self.

“Then I noticed someone, it was Shintaro who I had the same class with, one of the very few people that can go head to head with me in terms of intelligence but I always beat. That was what really had me interested, how was one of the few smart people I knew playing with a bunch of meatheads in such a stupid sport?” the redhead mocked asked the angel to which the other remained silent at, “I was about to forget it and leave but an annoying loudmouth called me,” smirking at the given nickname, “Daiki called me out, said I looked interested and asked ‘if I wanna to do some hoops’, I was about to refuse when Shintaro butted in, ‘don’t bother, that kid’s only good with letters and numbers, he knows nothing with how to deal with people to be able to play a team sport’” Akashi lowered his voice an octave in an attempt to imitate the other, horribly failing and making the angel giggle, “I think I may have pissed him off with a game of chess that day to make him so aggressive towards me… but anyway, I was prideful, reckless, and unbelievably dumb despite what my tests say and accepted a 3-on-3 to a sport I’ve never played before.

“I knew the rules, they were on one of the books I was forced to read, and I was good at analysing the game and knew exactly what to do… but I couldn’t do them! So the game ended with me losing horribly where they tripled our score but I was oddly happy, ‘I had found a challenge’ I mentally cheered. Afterward I applied for the team and with a bit of practice I got better, becoming captain in a span of a few weeks. We faced off a lot of different kinds of school and for once in years I did all I could to win, winning in basketball wasn’t a definite thing; I had to fight for it instead of just sitting in place watching it. I was kind of making a name for myself as the captain of an unbelievably strong basketball team but no matter how many games we play it was never a definite thing, there were always things to not expect and things to be excited about, things that don’t go to plan and I had to improvised. It was a great feeling for having most of my life so predictable. It was the only choice I made for myself, not my father’s, not anyone else’s, only me, myself and I and I couldn’t be happier with making it.” The redhead leaned back, his drink long forgotten as he placed it in between them.

“And that unbelievably strong team, yes, you guessed it; it was Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, and Ryota. I had chosen them not only for their skills but they felt… different. Everything and everyone had been monotone to me that I had barely cared to give a second glance, but one look at them, I could feel it. They weren’t black and white, they somewhat shined in my eyes and that was more than enough of a sign for me to know they were special. It was a hint I learned to look for well into highschool, there, only one person shined, yes, it was Taiga. The 5 of us had grew so close together that we couldn’t bear to go to part ways, we had arranged a plan to land in the same school for sure and enter the basketball team again, Taiga was a pleasant surprise. At first it was only acknowledgement, we respected each other’s skills, but the only one to bring him into our little group was Daiki. They were very much alike, both in attitude and the way they play, it often lead to a fight but everyone could see an intense rivalry sprouting between them. They spent days on end trying to out match the other, inevitably having us involved and you can get the rest. I grew out of my old self much to my friend’s joy, we’ve been together since then, keeping in touch when our jobs were in the way and now we live together.” Akashi once again smiled, though now the happiness had truly reached his eyes.

Again, the angel was stunned silent. He had no idea how it happened and he had to admit it was a beautiful sequence of events, though what got the angel worried was how he was also chose; he had a ‘shine’ to him as the redhead told him, it was alarming as it could either mean that Akashi had the ability to looks at someone from not this earth and the other five were also not humans or his grace had slipped out, he didn’t know which was worse.

“Well then, I know you might be tired of sleeping since you’ve done it 3 days straight but I suggest you get some rest. As my loyalty to the other’s caused by our friendship dictates, I’m obliged to tell them your recovery progress, it will cause quite a fuss, I’m sure.” After a few minutes of silent has passed and the redhead stood up, face returning to his usual smug—mischievous—expression as he took his glass while glancing back at the other, the angel having no time to be shocked that he had been comatose for 3 days as the redhead spoke again, “I’ll escort you back to your room… assuming you didn’t really take note on the way here.” To that the angel shyly nodded, he was right, he didn’t pay attention, and the reaction caused Akashi to smirk.

* * *

True to Akashi’s words, the morning started with a ruckus. First whiff of the news and Midorima was already speed walking to the bluehead’s room, slamming the door open and shaking the angel awake. As Kuroko manage to calm down from both being manhandled and his grogginess, the check-up began. The doctor having the bluehead stand to see if what Akashi said was true, much to his shock what the redhead said was absolutely correct. The angel could stand albeit with a bit of effort and walk with a slight limp, it had disturbed the doctor to a good amount, he was the only one to examine the holes on the bluehead’s legs and they were nothing close to petty; whatever the bullet used had passed through muscles and nerves tearing them both, a shot usually possible only at point blank range.

The doctor did what he could, thankfully being able to patch the injuries up quickly before losing too much blood and put significant repair to the muscles and nerves to have them heal but with time, usually at least a month but this man had recovered in less than 4 days. It was a medical phenomenon indeed and the doctor had no claim to put on it.

After Midorima had doubled check that everything was indeed ok and no injuries would reopen even if Kuroko was to overexert himself again, he allowed the other to go downstairs to join breakfast.

“Thank you, Midorima-sensei.” The angel addressed the other.

“Che, Midorima is fine, I’ve grown to hate formality inside the house.” The doctor sounded less than pleased as he pushed his glasses up.

They went through a familiar hallway and down familiar staircase, going to that familiar door to have their noses assaulted with a delightful scent of freshly made pancakes. The living room was empty but a little ways to the right were swinging doors that led to the kitchen, there everyone was seated in a fairly large round dining table that would fit 10 people. Akashi was reading some sort of book as he held a mug of coffee in one hand in front of him was an empty plate, Aomine and Kagami were nearly wrestling each other as to who gets the pancake with the most syrup, Murasakibara was in front of the stove cooking the second batch of pancakes as the first batch was being quickly devoured by the 2 loudmouths. Before the angel could assess the situation any further, the over energetic blond made to tackle-hug him, squeezing the life out of the angel as he was sure a rib or 2 would break if the blond doesn’t stop soon, a mantra of “oh my god, Kurokochii! I’m so happy you can walk now! I’m so glad! So happy so happy!” the words were near impossible to understand as he cut them in between squeals and cheers.

Thankfully, Kise was hit upright in the head by the doctor with a book; said blond yelped and let the small bluehead go for the sake of rubbing the sore spot in his head.

“Kise Ryota, you idiot! He is still recovering from his upper wounds too!” The doctor scolded, glaring down at the blond in pain.

“Geez, Ryo. The guy just got his legs back don’t cripple him so soon.” Aomine mocked as he and Kagami finally finished the first batch and was waiting for seconds, the joke much to the angel’s distaste but before he could voice a complaint, the model beat him to it.

“It’s just because I’m so happy! Kurokochii is just really nice and sweet that he listened to my stories!” Ryota wailed, putting defence on himself but before anymore words were to be thrown, the angel asked a different subject.

“Why do you add ‘-chii’ to people’s name, Kise-kun?” the angel asked as politely as he could and the blond cheered again.

“I only add it to people’s name if I feel that they’re ok! It makes me feel comfortable around them and it makes their names sound cute! It sounds cute, right?!” the model exclaimed, looking expectantly at the angel as if to agree with him.

“Phe, speak for yourself, do you have any idea how stupid ‘Taichii’ sounds? What am I some kind of martial art or something?” Kagami cut in, leaning back on his chair, mocking the other’s cherry voice when he mentioned his nickname.

“That’s just because Taichii has a naturally not-cute name.” the model retaliated earning him a ‘the fuck did you say?!’ but the conversation was dropped by Akashi who told them to have at least a little decency at the table.

Midorima returning the book he used to hit Kise to Akashi who turned it to the page he left off and the doctor seating next to him. The angel taking a seat in between Kagami and Kise as Murasakibara place a second batch in the center of the table, Kise stealing Kuroko a piece knowing full well that the bottomless holes known as Aomine and Kagami would devour it whole again while Midorima and Akashi sat quietly knowing by now that the only way to eat with the two idiots were to wait until they tire out. Murasakibara already on the stove to make the third batch.

* * *

Breakfast had ended by the fifth batch with the angel only eating one piece, both the doctor and the model were horrified at how little he’d eaten but the bluehead insisted that he couldn’t eat anymore, settling on sitting out on the fountain again with some ‘vanilla milk tea’ Murasakibara had made him.

He found it a lot of time on his hand just like he was in heaven, though now he had to share it with six odd people and he had to deal with the weight of a body instead of floating carelessly in the air without a care. He stared at the bushes, counting how many leaves and how many petals that were there; 539 leaves and 214 petals... The angel sighed as he soon got bored of the counting game.

As the angel finished his tea he made his way to the kitchen to put the used cup away, surprised to see that no one was there but thought nothing of it as he continued his way, stopping at the doorway to find Aomine in front of the sink cleaning the used dishes with a frown on his face; grumbling about some unpleasant things.

“Umm… Aomine-san?” the angel spoke as he made his way next the sink, keeping a distance of arms reach as he knew what was going to happen.

“Holy SHIT! A GHOST!!” the tanned man exclaimed dropping the dish he had at hand, to which the angel caught with his impressive reflex, nearly jumping 5 feet back to cower at a corner, praying something about protection from ghosts, repeating Hail Mary at least ten times then begging the ‘ghost’ that he was too young to die.

“Aomine-san!” the angel’s voice raised in volume assuming that his usual soft-spoken nature isn’t going to get through the mantra the tall bluehead had bought up.

Once the angel’s voice reached his ears, the tanned man built up the courage to look up, praying to every god and deity that it wasn’t some sort of ghost imitating that little guy’s voice. Relief washing over the tall bluehead as he took in the sight of the small bluehead by the sink holding a cup in one hand and the plate he was washing in the other; his head sank forward, heaving breath to calm his pounding heart.

“Holy fucking SHIT, Tetsu! Don’t do that! I nearly puked out my heart, Jesus Christ…” the tanned bluehead exclaimed but then turned into a mumble towards the end.

“That’s quite gross, Aomine-san.” The angel flatly said as his lips frowned a little and his eyes slightly narrowed in disgust.

“Just call me Daiki.” The tall bluehead stood up to sigh, the adrenaline he got now starting to subside, “How’d you even get here? That door was designed to creek so Murasakibara can’t sneak in for extra food!” Aomine accused, pointing at both the angel and the said door, Kuroko as impassive as ever.

“I would assume you didn’t hear it because you were too busy mumbling something to yourself.” The angel offered, not interested at all as it’s happened to other people in the past.

With that, Aomine paled. Concluding that the smaller bluehead not only saw him in that crazed and embarrassing state but had also caused it; that was not good for his image at all.

“H-hey Tetsu? That little act is just between you and me, right?” the tanned man stuttered, dread coming over him as he really couldn’t read people as well as others, but he also doubt a lot of people can read the little guys blank face at all.

“It was quite interesting, I had to admit…” the angel placed both the cup and place on the sink, looking thoughtful, “Are you afraid of ghosts, Aomine-kun?”

“They are real, man, I’m telling you! Back when I was in the 3rd grade this girl in a white dressed entered my room and—“ before the tanned man could elaborate anymore the other’s voice cut in.

“I believe you.”

“You… what?” Aomine asked dumbfounded as he continued to stare at the other, waiting for the angel to laugh at his face or make fun of him; neither happened.

“If you’re afraid of ghosts then I don’t really have anything to say, sorry for scaring you then.” The angel bowed his head a little as if to show just how real he was sorry. He hasn’t felt that in a while seeing as everyone thinks his all rough and rowdy with how he usually acts given he’d gotten his fair share of bullying because of his complexion.

The tall tanned man grin, outright delighted at the other’s reaction; more than once was his laughed at for his fear but then this random stranger just comes in and accepts it, no doubt, no judgement, no nothing as he even apologized for nothing that was his fault.

“Would you like some help?” the angel asked as he redirected his gaze to the sink, water still running as it soaked the used utensils and dishes.

“Huh? Are you sure? This is quite a lot…” the taller bluehead scratched his head in thought and looked at the piles of plates and pans they had used for breakfast alone, he noticed that there weren’t any actual injuries on the other’s hand but there were a few that littered his forearms up, Midorima was going to skin him alive if anything were to happen to those and he caused it.

“It’s alright, I’m offering even, I really would have something to do…” the angel trailed off.

“Heh, bored out of your mind, aren’t ya?” now how could he possibly say no that? “Alright alright, I wash and you dry. Hold on, lemme get you some gloves, can’t have those bandages wet or Greeny’ll hang me.” He smiled as he reached for the cupboards to grab a pair of disposable plastic gloves and handing them to the smaller bluehead, to which the angel thanked at.

“I feel you though, you have no idea how much time national team basketball players have when they don’t have appointed games. Me and Tai were always bored out of my mind for days on end until we get a call saying we got a game, and even with that it’s still a few weeks of boring training.” The tanned man told a story as they continued on with their, now shared, duties; the angel listening with interest as he wiped plates dry. “Hey, how about this, when you’re all better, let’s play basketball, I’ll teach you if you don’t know how… actually, let’s all play together! It’s been too long since everyone had a match. The court up front probably misses us now.” Aomine laughed as he soaped another batch of spoons.

“You have a basketball court?” the angel stopped momentarily as to look at the other if he was lying because amongst all of the other’s here, he was the most likely to pull that kind of joke.

“Of course! There are 2 professional basketball players here and everyone else met through basketball, you’ve gotta be shittin’ me if we didn’t get a court of our own in this big lot!” the tanned man exclaimed and grinned again. “So get better soon and we’ll get you into it.”

The angel only nodded, unsure if what he would say would be truthful, wondering of the likeliness for him to actually stay and play after he was healed.

* * *

Days had passed by like a breeze, the day after the time with Aomine, Akashi and Kise went to the city to buy Kuroko some new clothes, the redhead saying that he ‘can’t possibly stay in those rags’ seeing as he had worn the oversized shirt and shorts for 2 days straight. The angel was flattered and nearly said they didn’t have to, but was stopped mid-way as blond said he brought some ‘cute underwear’ for him, the angel retaliating by throwing the book of classical literature he was reading at the model’s head, hitting him square on the top of his head.

The blond let out a waterfall of fake tears chanting ‘so mean’ at no one in particular, the purple haired giant teasing the blond by repeating the word ‘pervert’ again and again like a child would; the model falling for it as the exchange of childish insults were passed back and forth. All the while Midorima ignored them and handing the fallen book back the angel, commenting on his ‘good aim’ as Kagami and Aomine snickered at the unfolding events.

The day after that had been the first day the angel was allowed to bathe, his injuries significantly closing enough, much to the doctor’s wonder, for the bandages to be removed while the bluehead was in the shower. The bandages were still put back on in fear that the angel would be clumsy enough to re-open them, much the angel’s charging, but complied anyway. He tried out his new clothes and showed it to the rest, everyone giving him a thumbs up while Kise tackle-hugged him again exclaiming he looked very cute and he was wearing what the model chose; Kagami the one to detach the over energetic blond from the small bluehead this time, everyone laughing at the antics, even Midorima who hated this nonsense was trying hard to hide his giggle, the laughter so contagious that it even made the ever emotionless angel laugh.

When the purple haired giant offered him that he can make any drink he could possibly want, the first thing the angel said was ‘vanilla milkshake’ to which the doctor opposed to saying it had no vitamins for a healthy diet for a patient, but it was Akashi who defended the bluehead, saying that a sweet drink every once in a while couldn’t be bad. It was soon followed by Kise who exclaimed that the angel at least deserve something sweet, then Kagami who said that someone’s bound to get tired of all that vitamins if they weren’t to taste a little sugar, then Aomine who said to give the small bluehead what he wanted coz it wasn’t gonna kill him, lastly was Murasakibara who said sweets from time to time can be good too. Being out numbered, Midorima gave in… though after the 5th cup was made they all agreed the angel had enough. Gaping at the sight of the little bluehead that couldn’t even finish a pancake devour 5 large cups of vanilla milkshakes one after the other.

Kuroko was getting attached to the group of people, horribly so, the voice in his mind nagging for him to stop attaching himself any further. He just felt so at home and he fit in with them, mixing and interacting with their own unique and weird personalities were almost natural for the angel.

* * *

By end of the week the angel had tried memorizing his way around the maze like mansion, still getting lost when he wanders too deep but familiar enough to know the ways around the library, bathrooms, living room, bedrooms, and the kitchen; a little bit of effort to find his way to the front door were giant red double doors, hard to miss. Taking a peak out proved to be quiet a disappointment, unlike the beautiful garden at the back, the front was merely a huge patch of grass, with trees lining the way out which happened to be a dirt road, nothing could be seen for miles and the only out was via car.

To the right of the front lawn was the court Aomine mentioned, the angel stepped on the cemented court and walked to the free-throw line, slightly being intimidated by the height of the hoop, wondering how the other’s looked getting the ball through the net. Murasakibara he had no trouble imagining as he could merely tip the ball in, but Akashi was an interesting thought as he was almost as tall as the small bluehead but led everyone as the captain in their team days.

As the blue angel had lost himself in musing, he failed to notice several orange feathers fluttering around him until one landed directly at his face, too late though, as quick as lightning did someone wrap their arms around him and he heard a familiar voice cry an old nickname.

“Teeetcchan~” the voice called with a cheery voice and in a childish way.

“Kazunari!” the angel gasped, making out the flash of orange and black as one of his angel companions: Takao Kazunari.

Takao detached himself from the bluehead and smiled, cheerful and childish much like Kise, the only difference is that Kise had pure happiness in his smiles, Takao mostly held mischief.

The said angel had sleek black hair that was parted at the middle and a reached the middle of his ears. At the moment, his eyes were shining orange, a sign that he was using his ability. He was wearing a black suit jacket that was unbuttoned, an orange dress shirt underneath that was neatly tucked inside his black slacks which were held by a mahogany colored belt with a gray buckle. Unlike Kuroko’s, though, he’s fit him almost perfectly, he was also taller than the blue angel and probably taller than Akashi as well, but he wasn’t taller than anyone else in the house. His orange wings were very visible to the world, along with his halo.

“Yo! Long time no see!” the orange angel greeted as if starting a trivial matter.

“Kazunari, your wings and halo, someone might see.” The bluehead returned to his usual blank self as he had recovered from his shock.

The raven haired angel was confused for a moment until he took in his surrounding, letting out a low whistle at the sheer size of the mansion behind him, nevertheless, the angel hid his wings and halo, his eyes turning steel gray as he deactivated his ability.

“What are you doing here?” Tetsuya asked, cutting to the point rather than the running around with pleasantries.

“Geez…this is how you greet me after a week of not seeing each other?” Takao faked to feel offended but soon stopped as he was answered with nothing but the bluehead’s blank stare, “Meanie…” he muttered.

The raven haired eyes the bandages around the other’s body and put his hands on his hips, then reverting back to looking at the smaller angel’s face, looking as if he’d care less about the injuries or if it’s happened a lot before.

“What? Can’t I just see if a friend’s alright?” as much as the jokester Takao was, nothing really gets passed Kuroko’s stone cold expression, “Alright, another mission for you.” The raven haired angel opening his left palm to reveal a shard of light, literally having a piece of light rest on his palm, as if it had always been there. “What happened here anyway? It’s unlike you to stay this long after you mission was complete?” he asked, as the transferred the shard to the other angel, sincerely curious as to what would’ve happened to the other.

As much as the blue angel didn’t want to look back at what happened, one of his closest friends at least needs to know what’s held him back for so long so with a sigh he told the truth.

“I got badly injured on the last mission, a bunch of humans took me in and took care of me, the catch though was that I had to stay with them. It was supposed to be a permanent thing but I manage to talk myself out to until I’m healed, after that I’m given the choice if I’d want to leave or not.” The blue angel explained, the ravenhead listening silently as he analysed every word the other just said.

“You’re seriously pulling my leg here, aren’t you?” Takao broke into a grin as he thought the other had made one of his jokes in his own way but it quickly let it go as the other made no move or said a word that he was joking, “For real dude? What the heck is that?”

“Well, to be fair on their part, I made a real bad lie…” the orange angel only nodded, knowing full well how the other sucked at telling lies.

“It must’ve been a real bad injury for you to need to heal for a week, but you should be fine by tomorrow, you’ll be leaving by then?” the ravenhead tilted his head in question.

“I… don’t know…” the blue angel admitted meekly.

“You don’t know?” the other angel repeated, utterly at a lost as to what the other meant.

“I don’t know if I want to leave, these people, they’re oddly pleasant to be with, in their own annoying way… I enjoy the time here and they even offered me to play basketball with them when I’m better… they’re basically welcoming me with open arms in their little ‘family’.” The angel confessed, trusting that his close angel friend would understand; he was horribly wrong.

“What the fuck?” the blue angel flinched at the other’s harsh words but the other had no intention of stopping, “Kuroko, you’re an angel assigned to do God’s deeds, you’re one of the most level headed angels I know so I can’t even believe you’re spouting bullshit like this.”

“I still intend to be God’s hand of judgement! I’m just… can’t I not be here while I do that? We spend so much time on heaven doing nothing what difference would it make if I were to stay here during those free times?” Kuroko tried to defend himself, hoping that the other didn’t get the wrong idea.

“Yeah, but how do you intend to get missions when you’re down here? How can you even last with this meat-suit on for so long? You’re one of the elite, Kuroko, God will entrust you do important tasks, how will you get them?” the bluehead nearly having his heart sink, he’d been called more than several times by Kise to be ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’; only now did he remember that it wasn’t who he actually him, this ‘meat-suit’ was not who he really is.

“I was thinking maybe you or other angels can come down to give it to me… I mean, you’re one of my closest friends so I thought you’d be willing to do a little flying down here to call me if I was needed.” The blue angel’s voice now below a whisper as he felt several emotions run through him, mostly hurt.

Takao visibly lost all the tension he was keeping and looked down on his friend, feeling a little bad at his explosion but he knew what he said was right and wasn’t going to apologize. He reached out to gently grab the other’s shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze.

“Ok, say me and a few other angels are willing to be your messenger. How about this family you’re so willing to sacrifice you duty for? Do they know what you are? How do you intend to explain that you sometimes have to leave and kill people? Are you absolutely sure that they weigh more than you’re duty to Our Creator?” his voice gentle now as if consoling a child, as much as the bluehead would hate it, he needs it right now, said blue angel’s lips pressed into a fine line as he was lost in his own thought, he’d never thought of that. With the lack of reply he was getting, the orange angel let the other go, he’d offered choices and their consequence, he would leave the decision to the other angel.

“Well then…” Takao spoke in his usual cheerful tone as if all seriousness had been drained from it, “Might as well see this ‘family’ that’s got my friend all confused.” He said as he took a step back and made his way to the mansion.

“What?” the bluehead asked as his eyes followed the other angel’s back.

“I’ll just give them a little greeting, don’t worry! Review your mission while I’m at it.” And with the orange angel entered the mansion, a few moments pass by until he heard an exclamation followed by Takao’s laugher, Kuroko could hear Midorima questioning who the other angel was and the ravenhead would continue to laugh while asking what happened to their hair.

With a sigh Kuroko squeezed the shard of light in his palm, the shine seeping through his fingers slowly dying as if the angel’s skin was absorbing it. It took about 3 seconds for his pupils to glow; in the bluehead’s mind was a resounding voice.

“You are given a mission to eliminate several targets, no limits.” The voice said almost robotically. In his mind flashed information such as location and the likes, soon images of his targets flashed before his eyes, his stomach filling with dread as he knew who they were exactly.

First came flashing was Kise, then Murasakibara, afterwards was Midorima, next was Aomine, followed by Kagami, and lastly was Akashi. Every second that he had to look at those faces made his heart drum louder at his chest, nearly threatening for it to jump out. He wanted to skip to the meaningless things the voice was narrating in his head and find out why he was ordered to kill these people.

An angel’s job of ending someone’s life was only for those who had the hope of being good again, when they were of no use to the earth, and no use to others, when they bring nothing but ruin to the land. So why?! Why are the people who’ve picked him up the street and natured him back to health, gave him kindness and promised him happiness being dubbed as such? They were one of the nicest humans he’d met in a span of centuries who not only cared for each other but also for everything around them, how could they possibly called being called useless to humanity?

It felt like an eternity had passed until he reached the end of the message, where the reason held for their judgement is placed, it was usually lengthy, going over the person’s entire life and all the things they’ve done wrong, but now it only held one simple line.

“They are a danger to humanity itself.” The words echoing in his mind as he’s lost all comprehension. He refuses to accept this.

* * *

He thanked God for the ability to hold on to his poker face as he made his way back into the mansion, though he really did not know what to think of God at the moment after he had received that mission. No one greeted them at the front door and Takao’s laughter was loud enough to reach his ears at that distance, the angel let him be guided by the sound as he let his mind wonder to the message he had received. The message was the same as all the other mission he had in terms of format, the only thing that shook his core was the reason, how odd was it that it was not only vague but went to extremes, how was a mean doctor, puppy-like model, childish giant, 2 loudmouths, and an over arrogant redhead a danger to humanity in a whole?

Kuroko found himself in front of the living room door again, the orange angel’s laughter definitely coming from the other side. He gently opened the door, no one noticing him at first except Takao and Akashi; Takao was gifted with the eyes like a Hawk, he has the ability to perceive from a bird’s eye view while staying stationary to the ground, for a man that can see the whole room, it was hard for the blue angel to use his Misdirection, Akashi he wondered as he had no trouble spotting him too.

“Tecchan! I know why you think these guys are interesting, I mean look, it’s like a rainbow in here! ” the ravenhead exclaimed and motion for the lot in the room, Kise and Murasakibara were seating in a loveseat he sat on during the first morning of his stay, Akashi and Midorima in the loveseat from across, Aomine and Kagami stood behind the center table seeing as the orange angel took the entirety of the sofa, all of them wary and confused as to who the sudden intruder is, the label the they received annoying them all, “Oh man, and I thought YOU had weird hair.”

The other angel sighed at his friend’s antics and moved to behind the sofa, “Yes, I’ve come to notice that during my stay, but Kazunari, at least show a little respect towards them as this is their home.” Everyone but the small redhead and the other angel shocked out of their wits as he seemed to just appear out of nowhere again.

“Oh right right, where are my manners. Hello, my name’s Takao Kazunari!” the orange angel exclaimed with his usual childish voice and carefree as he didn’t even made to stand from the sofa for a proper introduction, Kuroko sighing again.

“Tetsuya, would you mind telling us of this… acquaintance of yours?” Akashi spoke as he looked close to throwing the bread knife at the table to the ravenhead’s throat.

“Yes, as he said his name is Kazunari, he’s my… umm…” he trailed off, unsure what exactly to call the relationship he shared with the other angel in front of other people.

“We’re kinda like workmates but most of all friends!” said angel exclaimed, helping his friend with a grin, finally standing up only to hook his arm around the bluehead’s neck; nearly making said angel to fall over the sofa.

It was quiet for a while as all eyes were on the small angel, silently asking if it were true and slightly hopeful that they get an explanation, all they received was a nod.

“I see…” it was the doctor who first spoke, still looking very irritated he tried to calm himself, pushing his glasses up as he took a deep breath, “if you had someone to contact then why didn’t you told us so, Kuroko?” Midorima looking pointedly at the said male but before he could answer, the orange angel had unlatched his arms over the other and picked at his pockets, showing that, he too, had no phone or anything else for the matter. Everyone seemed to understand.

“What is it with you guys and cellphones? How could you not have a cellphone!?” Kagami exclaimed, sounding tired of angel escapades without even know what they are exactly, everyone agreeing with that thought.

“Talk of devices aside, I came to check on Tecchan, he looks to be doing fine so thank you for taking care of him!” Takao grinned and the human occupants in the room seemed stunned as the mischievous angel said the first meaningful thing to them all morning, Kuroko sighing again.

* * *

Much to the humans’ dismay, mostly Midorima’s, the loud angel said he had no place to stay at and being friend’s with Kuroko, all six of them gave in and allowed him to stay; though the blue angel never lacked in telling them that it was completely fine to kick Takao out.

It soon came to dinner and everyone was sitting at the table, it was Kagami at the stove now as he prepared various dishes that would make anyone’s mouth water.

“Hey Tecchan, I thought the purple guy was the chef, why’s the guy with the weird eyebrows cooking.” The orange angel making no attempt to even lower his voice as he didn’t mind the audience hearing; Kuroko apologizing on his behalf and hopes Kagami won’t poison his food.

“Yes, but Murasakibara-kun’s only good with sweets and the likes, they told me he initially was the assign cook for the house but would make nothing but cake, cookies and all kinds of pastry and after the second week of him cooking, everyone got tired of it; Kagami-kun stepping up to the cooking. They split the workspace they wouldn’t fight over it.” The blue angel finding the story still as amusing as the first time he heard it, happy that Takao let out a hearty laugh indicating he felt the same way he did.

Knowing the size of both their appetite and family, the tall redhead made a mountain of fried chicken though everyone beside the newcomer angel knew that half was Kagami’s the other half was Aomine’s, the remaining would be the rest’s, imagine Takao’s surprise when he watched two men finish dozens of chickens like a bottomless pit.

They had spent several hours trying to know the orange angel, he wasn’t as bad as they initially thought, yes he was rough around the edges, rude, and childish but it would be a lie if they say they weren’t a little in their own respected way. The mischievous angel had taken a liking to Midorima, more like he took a liking to annoying the doctor, giving him a cutesy nickname, probing and calling out his personality, basically teasing him on ends and no one came to his rescue as they found it all too amusing.

They all had their own fun, being entertaining in their unique way and the hours were not wasted in boredom.

Of course, they tried to ask information about their blue angel from the ravenhead, no one really asked about the small bluehead’s past but they were very much interested in finding out. It came across that Takao was like the type of brother that would take a chance to tell every embarrassing story if the opportunity offered itself and that was what he was about to before a blur of powder blue tackled the ravenhead and soon they found him on the floor with the small bluehead sitting on top of him, trapping him in a Boston Crab-Hold. As the orange angel was trying to tap out, which fell onto deaf ears, everyone made a mental note to let the blue angel tell his tale on his own accord, unless they wanted to meet the same fate of the ravenhead whose bones were audibly cracking.

* * *

It was well over midnight when they decided to call it a night, everyone retreating to their own rooms while Kuroko escorted his angel companion to one of the many guest rooms, slightly proud of himself for getting it right the first time.

“I really do get it now, Tecchan.” Takao said out of the blue as he entered the room, he didn’t need to elaborate for the other to know what he meant but he did so anyway, “they’re a rare find, going as far as to accept your noisy best friend,” the blue angel smiled knowing that obnoxious act was he ravenhead’s way of testing how good the others were.

“Honestly, you beat a parent when their child found a date,” he joked, chuckles from both him and the other filling the air, “I have to correct you though, it was more like they found me.”

“Yeah, I understand your decision now, if they can make you, the ‘person’ who’s blankness can make a brick wall jealous, smile then I honestly have nothing to say. I think I can work something out for you; but accepting a stray friend is different from accepting you’re an angel, weigh that choice in mind.” The orange angel’s voice became serious again, looking at the other with downcast eyes the bluehead smiled sadly, nodding as he turned to leave.

The night was unbelievably cold, the bluehead had worn a long sleeved sweater, admittedly also a size bigger than him but he had no qualm in it as it was merely a gift. He hugged the fabric close to his body as he made his way back to his room, excited to just bury himself in those thick and warm sheets.

He trotted his way through the halls, a feeling of unease slowly creeping its way towards his mind. He stopped in front of one of huge windows that nearly covered the whole wall, overviewing the spacious front lawn as dread was becoming evident. The feeling he was getting… only a few things can cause that anxiousness and nervousness, especially for the stoic angelic being that he is. It can only be brought by something more powerful than himself; what’s worse was it was of opposing sources.

The angel had briskly walked to the front entrance; the moment he stepped out, he was pushed back with such intense winds, his back slamming to the giant wooden door with a dull thud. He straightened himself just in time to see three angels land in front of him.

In the middle was a man in average height, he had shoulder length hair that was greyish that faded to black downwards, neatly contouring his head unlike Murasakibara’s whose hair fell straight. His distinctive feature was his eyebrows, Kuroko couldn’t remember how many times Takao has said that his eyebrows were like tadpoles because of their shape. He wore a complete set of suit, his dress shirt was dark green and he wore a stripped magenta tie. The angel gulped as he knew this angel, Hanamiya Makoto was known for being a ruthless angel, he showed no mercy for his target and many angels avoided him for he had no problem with attacking his fellow men. And it was only terrifying as he had a horrible smirk with his brown eyes looking down on the blue angel, both his wings and halo were out, both had the color of dark green, very contradictory to the doctor’s pleasant hue.

To Hanamiya’s right was a man taller than him, his features were very feminine, along with his black hair that covered his nape and framed his face, and somewhat gentle looking eyes that looked like amethysts, his long lashes making would confuse anyone of his gender, but the shape of his head and the broadness of his shoulders were one’s confirmation. He wore only a dress shirt and slacks, the shirt a light cyan neatly tucked, he wore a white belt. The beautiful angel was also quite famous, Mibuchi Reo, was known for his grace and skill, only a few could match up to. A lot of angels looked up to him as both being motherly and pleasant to be with, but he becomes a completely different person during a mission, he would enjoy toying with his target the most, having them suffer before he ends them. Like Makoto, he also had his wings and halo out, both colored cyan like his shirt, his swan like wings were always something the angels adored.

To the left side was another man with black hair, this time it was styled to cover his left eye. His one visible eye was a fine gray, a beauty mark just underneath it. He was taller than Hanamiya and only a little bit shorter than Mibuchi. He wore a purple pin-striped dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow, over the shirt was a black vest that hugged his figure well. He wore a black slacks held by a black belt with a gray buckle, his shirt tucked neatly as well. He wore black leather gloves and around his neck was a silver ring hanged on a chain, very familiar but the blue headed angel couldn’t name where he’s seen it before. Himuro Tatsuya was known for being an underdog that rose to position, a guardian angel who excelled and became an elite faster than anyone could remember. And like the other, he had his wings and halo out, both of which had a beautiful lilac color; his wings were the cause of envy with the long elegant feathers slightly curving behind him.

At the sight of the finely dressed angels as he wore only an oversized sweater and a pair of plain sweatpants, he looked as if he was a commoner in front of royals, but all 4 of them knew that the small bluehead was on the same calibre as the rest. Admittedly, it was hard to gather the confidence to talk in his state but he doubted the rest aren’t going to do anything but stare if he doesn’t speak up.

“What a surprise, Hanamiya-san, Mibuchi-san, Tatsuya,” he nodded at each respectively, “do what pleasure do I owe the 3 of you here?” keeping his voice steady as he eyed them, his eyes returning to being blank as to no one reads him.

“Honestly, I’m just here to visit, I heard from Kazunari that there was a Kagami Taiga here and if you don’t remember, he was the kid I guarded to obtain my position now, I just thought I’d drop by to see how he’s doing for old time’s sake.” The lilac angel smiled. So that was why the tall redhead’s named had a familiar ring to it, he was the kid that was assigned to Himuro, said angel doing such a great job that he was promoted to a higher rank the moment he returned from his duty. So unlike with the other two, Kuroko was in good terms with Himuro, even considering him a friend.

With that said the lilac angel stepped away from the 2, making distance, as to prove that they were completely out of his range of responsibility. Hostility was so thick in the air that one could suffocate in it, all coming from the 2 remaining angels at the center directed to the smaller angel. They had stood there for what felt like hours, unmoving as they all stood stock still from their place, a single move felt like death if it was wrong. The wind being mercilessly cold over their skins as it passes by, the lilac angel intently watching the exchange, every pulse, every breath meant something in the stare down and neither of the two sides willing to back down.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a hissing that was followed by a rustling of leaves on a nearby tree, all the angels’ eyes darting to the said position to catch a glimpse of glaring red, disappearing just as fast. One tree, then two, soon a handful of trees was rustling with movement and spine chilling hisses filled the air. All the angels’ eyebrows creased aware of exactly what had caused it, all of them stood their ground still, eyes darting at every direction with alerts high.

It took several moments for a brave one to step out of the shadows, the moon providing enough light to identify, it was a monster for lack of better words. It was like a huge furless hound that with an overly humped back, its snout crooked and had jagged and razor sharp teeth, it had blood stains splattered on random parts of its body.

It hissed at the group of angels, charging mindlessly, both Mibuchi and Hanamiya floated out of the way with their wings out stretched, Kuroko about to do the same until he remembered what was behind him. If he were to move from his spot then the monster would burst through the house, the risk of it going rampant inside and finding the others scared the angel too much that, by instinct, he flicked his wrists and familiar guns seemed to come from his sleeves, a bullet hitting the monster middle in the eyes and it drop to the ground in a bloody puddle; barely a sound made other than the wet splat.

All the angels, including Kuroko himself, looked with shocked eyes as to what just happened. If the bluehead made mistakes then this was to be his biggest yet; all four knew what these creatures were. They were creatures of grim, once humans that had lived the wrong way and turned twisted until their soul was no more so there was nothing to save, soon their hate had driven them mad, committing a huge crime or forced into isolation, their animosity took them over and they turned to what happened now. Monsters like these hounds were product of humans being forced alone with anger and hate, killing all the humans they see and feeding on their flesh and blood. What brought such a large number to one area was the presence of 5 angels, as their bodies morphed into the ideal form for them, their senses had been enhanced, now being able to pick up the tiniest light of Holy power, a power they wish to destroy as they thought it had forsaken them.

Usually, if an angel were to encounter one of these monsters, they would take flight and flee, seeing no point in wasting time on deranged monster. On rare occasions did one try to fight them off, it always ended as a bad idea because they travelled in packs, attracted to one another’s disgusting hate, and a moment they see a fallen one it their sign to attack. It was truly a stupid decision to shoot one of them with their numbers known.

All at once did they jump out of the shadows and lunged towards the blue angel, fighting them off with his twin guns the best he could. It wasn’t really hard to kill one, a shot to the head doing the job good enough, the angel was fully healed too, but the sheer number that they come out with was hard to keep up. Plus, the gunshots resounded through the area, it was both good and bad; good because that means Takao would be on his way to give him a hand and bad because the other’s would’ve heard it too. Kuroko glanced at the air where the other angels were floating at, Hanamiya and Mibuchi looking at his attempts to keep the monsters at bay with sick smiles as if they were watching a show and Himuro looking confused as if he wanted to stay out of other’s business but wanted to help. Several monsters were at their feet as well, pathetically trying to jump in attempt to catch the floating angels.

The double doors burst open behind the angel within a few tough minutes; sadly it was not the person he wanted to meet at the moment.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Kagami’s voice sounding louder than the gunshots as he stood by the door in his pajamas looking like an old woman scolding noisy kids in the middle of the night; Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara following in order. All faces paled at the sight of the bluehead in the middle of hoard of dog looking beasts with guns blazing, Kagami even falling back as he had a great fear of canines. His voice was heard though and those monsters not attacking the angel had turned their glare to the group of humans, trotting their way before lunging at the fallen redhead.

The angels in the air watched the whole thing, Himuro flinching as he expected to see the kid he guarded be mauled, Mibuchi and Hanamiya watching at the edge of their seats as if they were about to see something good. But they were not the only angels to see, in the sea of disgustingly grotesque bodies, the blue angel saw everything, in the feat of desperation; he grew his wings and halo within a flash. Flying up in the air to get away from the crowd of monsters about the same time a hound jumped for an attack toward the humans, the angel landing at breakneck speed to catch the hound in mid-air and he dug his heel as well as mounting the muzzle of his gun the monster’s skull, hitting the ground with such force probably broke the hound’s spine but the angel didn’t pull back until he pulled the trigger and it’s disgusting blood scattered not only on the angel but on Kagami as well, who took the chance to straighten himself and move away.

Everyone stared at the small angel, wings and halo out, with mouths agape as he kicked the carcass out of the way and it hit the ground with a thud, no one got a chance to comment as the angel shot again, more hounds making their way, Kuroko using himself to bait the hounds away from the house. Admittedly he was more at ease, with the enhanced bullets, killing more than one was not such a difficult task anymore, but he still worried for the humans’ safety. He made his way to Himuro, not so hard how as he was flying over the reach of the hounds.

“Tatsuya, please…” the blue angel was about to beg the lilac angel to protect the other’s but was stopped by the other’s gloved hand.

“No need to say it, I’m more than willing to help, can’t let years of taking care of that boy go to waste now.” The taller angel joked as he dove down in front of the group, smiling ever so laxly, “Long time no see, Taiga, you’re looking well.” But before the lilac angel could receive an answer, hissing sounded from behind him. He sighed as he turned to assess his opponents, they were five hounds who jumped the chance to attack an angel that came down, in the distance Himuro could see the blue angel fending off a much larger group of monsters.

His lips rising on the edges and reached something from his pockets, pulling out old looking revolver, he playfully spun the bullet case and pointed at the hounds, everyone wondering how such a small thing can possibly fend off monsters like those.

As if sensing the other’s doubt, he slowly pulled the trigger, a burst of energy so strong coming from the muzzle that the shockwave nearly knocked them all of their feet, the lilac angel standing behind the gun as if it was nothing. The blast had a glow of violet and felt to have more force than a prolonged cannon.

After the blast had subsided, everyone peered over to see just how much damage it had caused, surprise to see nothing as it not only obliterated the hounds to have nothing left but part of lawn too, Himuro blowing at the smoking muzzle as he smiled at the group.

“Hey, how do you know my name?” Kagami asked as the shooting had taken a distance and no hounds were to attack them again soon.

“Hmm… I guess it can’t be helped if you don’t remember me… maybe this’ll jog your memory.” he said as he showed the ring hanging around his neck, to which the tall redhead was taken aback and pulled out the identical one that was hidden under his clothes.

“No way…” the redhead gasped in awe, staring at both rings and then the lilac angel who looked absolutely delighted that the other caught on.

“What are you guys? Married or something?” Aomine broke the staring contest with sarcasm.

“What… NO! Umm… so, when I was little I had this kind of imaginary friends what always told me what to do, when I didn’t listen to him I end up in trouble and when I do, something good always happens. So this one time, something happened amazing and great happened and I thought I’d give him something in return for all the good stuff which is the ring… I always thought my parents took it like they’d take my teeth and leave money to make me believe in the tooth fairy but I can’t believe—“ the redhead went on without even taking breath until a voice cut in.

“Yes yes, let’s decide the honeymoon in the morning for now I think we have something more important to deal with.” It was Takao who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere but heard the whole exchange, the reactions meant for Kuroko appearing out of nowhere now given to him as he grinned. Just as the ravenhead finished his claim they heard a yelp, looking just in time to see the blue angel hit the ground but swiftly rolling out of attacks’ reach as he fired more shots. The mutts were getting smarter as they climbed the trees and using it as a diving board, the bluehead making the mistake of floating too low to have a hound tackle his side.

“Ah you’re right, good timing Kazunari, I’ll leave that to you.” The lilac angel pointed to which the only orange angel only nodded, taking a crouching position and suddenly zipped by, his hawk like wings sprouting from his back like his halo, eyes shining orange again as he picked the fallen blue angel, doing impressive flips in the air to avoid the remaining jumping mutts, and settled him up and out of trees’ reach. The smaller angel looking shocked at the sudden appearance, Takao etching that face to memory as he got a reaction from the bluehead.

“Missed me, didn’t you?” the ravenhead said as he reached inside his coat and pulled out two guns, letting bullets fly as he shot behind his back, to his sides and directly below him, not a single bullet missed a target, all the while the orange orbs where staring straight at the bluehead.

As Kuroko regained his composure enough to float on his own, he hit Takao at the top of his head with the butt of his gun, if he had the time then the orange angel would’ve gotten something more, but right now they were a little busy. The ravenhead wailed and clenched his soar head, wondering if the other had managed to dent his skull.

“What was that for, Tecchan!!? This is the thanks I get for swooping in here to your rescue?” the taller angel actually having genuine tears in his eyes because of the pain, a moment to recover and he was down shooting again, the subject not at all dropped as they continued talking.

“Do you realize how late you are?” the angel asked as he fired shots as well, the hounds underneath him going down one by one as the angels converse like it was casual, “what took you so long anyway?”

“Hehe… uhhh…” the ravenhead laughed sheepishly, “you know that I like sleeping naked, right?” the orange angel having a full blown blush adoring his cheeks as he confessed.

The bluehead was in fact aware of the other’s habit, the scenario of the orange angel stark naked as he tried to reach and put on all his clothes to join the action was ridiculous, shaking his head is distaste as he took on another wave of hounds.

It soon ended, much quicker now that Takao had aided him, after taking out nearly every monster that came at them, the remaining few fled. Kuroko asked the orange angel to see if there were any more hounds that were hiding to attack but the ravenhead was a step ahead of his as he confirmed that all the mutts left with tails between their legs. As the both of them landed, Kuroko collapsing to his knees with his wings bending down as exhaustion came over him; he could feel six pair of eyes on his back and hesitated if he wanted to meet them. He glanced at Takao who was standing next to him, the blue angel asking with his eyes on what to do, the other hadn’t done anything though, not even a nod or a glance sideward, he looked back dead straight at the other, his way of saying the decision was for him to make.

The smell of blood and flesh was putrid as the scent even made some of the humans vomit, they wretched at the side lines and heaved, the scent only continuing to assault their noses not letting them to recover. Kagami was one of the lucky ones to hold his dinner and Himuro made his way to start small talk, wanting to catch up but his efforts were useless seeing as the tall redhead wasn’t responsive, red eyes only focused on the blue figure on the ground. It took a while but everyone had composed themselves enough to do the same, all standing by the door way to staring at the small figure, not a single one of them knew how to handle the situation, how was the small and frail bluehead they knew turned out to be like this? Every question was running through each mind; they doubt they can get an answer to even half of them.

“Tetsuya?” the voice broke that broke the silence was none other than Akashi, stepping in front of the group like the leader he was, the name causing the blue angel to still, “I… honestly don’t know what to make of this but tell me, you’re the one that refused to be carried by Taiga, right? The one that enjoyed reading classical literature? The one who enjoys vanilla shake?” the redhead’s voice gentle as he spoke as softly as he can, as if not to scare the angel, “none of know what you are or who you are but just confirm for us that you’re that stubborn little guy and we’ll listen to what you have to say…”

To this everyone had went silent to be left with their own thought, nobody really thought of it, they were indeed at an utter loss as to how they would see the bluehead now, not only was he terrifying but also deadly with the guns he had. But the redhead did have a point, it wasn’t the bluehead’s choice to stay anyway, they only forced him and not once did he show hostility to being held against his will, everyone thought back for the whole week. All the times and joys they’ve spent so real for them to accept it as fake, and if this were the other’s true environment then they’d at least want to hear it, at least they knew everything before they let the other go.

On the ground was the angel close to bursting into tears, the warm feeling of relief and acceptance overcoming his usual solid façade. He looked back at Takao who was now grinning from ear to ear, just plain happy for friend.

Sadly the moment couldn’t last, as the angel made to turn around and face his mortal humans, a ruthless kick was sent to his stomach, the bluehead spewing blood as he flew back with such force that he created a crater on the house wall. Everyone stood shock as pieces of cement fell with the angel’s body, hackling and sputtering blood, trying to catch his breath and endure the pain at the same time.

Every wide eye followed the direction the blue angel came from, finding the forgotten green angel lowering his leg that he used to have Kuroko plummeting to the wall. Disgust and distaste drawing Hanamiya’s image.

“What the—“ Kagami had made a move to and bombard the green angel with questions and give a piece of his mind, every human not far from doing so, but Himuro has blocked his view, the lilac angel looking at them dead in the eyes as to get message across, that Hanamiya was not someone to show anger at, beside green angel stood a frozen in shock Takao, staring agape as he watched the blue angel tried to stand despite possible broken bones.

Before the orange angel could do anything, someone took him by the back collar and flung him aside like a ragdoll, spinning several times before coming to a stop when he hit a tree, hardly comparable to what the blue angel had experienced but enough to shock him out of his wits.

“Don’t get in the way, Kazu~ you’re too precious to be killed here and now, don’t force me at least.” Mibuchi said in a sing song voice, sickeningly sweet.

Hanamiya shoved his hands in his pockets, approaching the blue angel as he spoke, “I can’t believe it, actually, no, I can. I knew a goody two shoes like you wasn’t fit for this job. To think that you’d even want to befriend the target? You’re disgusting.” The green angel spat as he reached the fallen angel, unable to stand with the damage he’s received.

“To be fair, I befriended them before I got the mission.” Kuroko replied, still coughing and wheezing but miraculously held his flat voice. His snark only angering the other more.    

“Oh yeah?” the green haired asked with a grin though no amusement made it to his voice and then dug his heal to the blue angel’s head, “Then tell me this smart guy,” enough force to have the other’s head dig into the earth, “You received the mission, Kazunari made sure to deliver it while you were playing around,” he didn’t stop connecting his foot to the other’s head, “so why in hell are you even protecting them? Even having them want an explanation from you?” he finally stopped, though now with the tip of his shoe, he lifted the other’s chin to look at his broken face, “I knew you were soft but don’t tell me you’re planning on disobeying Him because you’re pitying these pigs?”

The humans were seething behind the lilac angel, but both Himuro and Takao were baffled at what green angel was saying.

“Tecchan… what’s he saying?”/”Kuroko, what is he talking about?” both the orange and lilac asked at the same time, the humans seemingly having no idea how the other’s statement weighed.

“Ahh~ so you haven’t even told Kazu? I’m surprised Kuro!” the cyan angel squealed, the sound the most annoying thing at the moment, “well, remember that mission you were sent to deliver? Can you guess what was in it? Yuup, that’s right! It was a mission to get rid of that pile of garbage?” Mibuchi talking as if either to himself or he was pretending they were answering, pointing at the group of humans behind Himuro who moved out of the way as if he’d been burned. If he was interfering with a sacred mission, a sin punishable with divine punishment, no exceptions… but before the lilac angel could get any further from the shocked and afraid group of people, a throaty voice cut in.

“It’s alright Tatsuya, I had no intention of killing them, you cannot interfere something that is not happening.” The bluehead’s voice choked out as blood continued to gush through his throat.

All angels but the smallest audibly gasped, Takao and Himuro having dread in their face, Mibuchi having full shock, and Hanamiya’s face twisting into pure utter disgust. The green angel yanked at the bluehead’s hair, the latter groaning at the burning sensation on his scalp, “Do you have any idea what you’re saying?! You’re asking to be destroyed, aren’t you?!?” Hanamiya actually shouting, distress but also the evidence of distaste in his voice, has the bluehead truly lost is mind?! He was asking for divine punishment for disobeying God’s will!

Kuroko coughed, struggling to speak as his mouth was being flooded with his own blood, not did his jaw break from the earlier assault but he had also bit his tongue, the muscle staying on by only a few weaves of remaining tissue.

With no reply the green angel growled, held the other’s arms and snapped it in an unnatural angle, the other arm having the elbow twisted. Both the limbs looked grotesquely out of place and the agonizing scream the small angel let out made everyone but Hanamiya cringe. Said angel picked the broken figure up, motioning for Mibuchi that it was their time to leave, before the blue angel’s meat body gave in and the bluehead’s real self comes out, that was a casualty in himself.

“Mako? Are we taking him to Father?” the cyan angel asked, for once the act was dropped and he became serious, voice cold and flat as he looked at the blue angel as if he was a disease.

“What else? Might as well bring this idiot to Him and have him gone, it’s how I see this retrieval mission should end, with this trash stripped of his Grace.” The green angel announced, taking off as his wings carried him up, soon both him and Mibuchi’s body turning into quickly disappearing dots in the sky.

“WAIT!” the orange angel was frantic as he tried to follow them, wings stretched out wide, ready to carry him as fastest possible but he felt a hand grab his arms, turning to glare at whoever was stopping him, steel gray eyes widened to find it was the green haired doctor.

“Takao, tell me what’s happening, what are they going to do with Kuroko?” despite how calm Midorima was trying to look, his efforts failed miserably as he was visibly shaking, eyes wide and dilated with panic, looking past the doctor’s shoulder to see that the other’s weren’t fairing any better.

“Tell me…” as the orange angel folded his wings back, voice a little over a whisper as he looked down.

“What?” the greenhead questioned, taken aback by the sudden serious demeanour the ravenhead took, completely opposite from the cheery and energetic person they were introduced to.           

“Please tell me that you cared about Tecchan. Please tell me he isn’t being punished over people that didn’t care about him, because I swear to God I will shove a gun down your throat if so, if you were a scumbag human then so help me I would’ve killed you all myself if it meant getting Tecchan out of this,” Takao sobbed, his shoulders trembling as his words racked his body, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the doctor, and soon the other humans Kuroko was willing to give everything for, “I trusted Tecchan’s decision with you all because I wanted him to be happy and I trusted you all that you cared for him, so please, just tell me I’m not going to lose my friend over humans that wouldn’t appreciate him.” The ravenhead sobbed more, everything came out like a waterfall and he just couldn’t stop it, he could vaguely feel a comforting hand squeezing his shoulder but didn’t bother finding out who it belonged to.

Himuro watched the exchange with sad eyes, Kagami pulling on his arm like a child would.

“What’s going to happen to him...?” no one needed to guess as to who the tall redhead meant as they all knew, the lilac angel wondered if it was his place to tell the tale but the sad eyes he was getting were unbearable, Takao in no state to tell the story for him.

“Kuroko… he...” the angel having trouble finding the words as his voice trembled as well, “he’s to receive divine punishment…” the lilac angel wanted to explain some more but a voice interrupted him before he could.

“Divine punishment here, heaven there, God this, I’ve just about enough of being left in the dark! Just tell me what’s going to happen to him, spit it out!” Aomine shouted, irritation and desperation mixed in his voice and face as he breathed hard, his explosion knocking his own breath out. One look at the others and the lilac angel would’ve guessed they also wanted the same, so he sighed.

“Kuroko, Kazunari, those 2 that left, Makoto and Reo, myself included. We’re all angels sent by God for a duty we have to complete,” Himuro stared at all their faces, wondering if they’d believe him or call it quits that they wouldn’t understand.

“Angels? But… why are you here, what are you doing with those guns?” it was Kise who gasped at the question.

“I mentioned a duty, didn’t I? As horrible as it sounds, God sent us here to kill people, people who have sinned far too much to even have repentance or people who simply wasn’t meant to be here.” At the sign of no one trying to make a comment, the lilac angel thought of expanding their ideas by examples, “how often have you heard in the news of stray bullets that hit people straight to the vital points, culprit never found? How many times have you seen ‘gang fights’ with the opposing team never identified? A lot of our doings are unsolved murders. We got rid of those people because it was God’s orders”

“Sounds like a horrible god to me,” was Murasakibara’s voice that spoke, it’s usual lazy and glazed over toned turning serious and cold.

“I can’t agree with you though, He made you and me. He has all the right to take away what He had given” Himuro sighed, shaking his head.

“Why use you angels though?” the doctor asked.

“Well… it wasn’t always our job. He used to be able to talk straight to people just fine, whispering at prophets and kings of what they should do or who to kill, or if they should kill themselves. But as time grew and people had slowly turned distant to believing God, closing their hearts and ears to God’s voice in the progress. To keep order, He made us. We were the souls of people that had a heart of gold, loyal to the Lord and would carry out his tasks without question. Or so it began that way, soon, one after another, angels started to stray and become disobedient.” The lilac angel looking distant as the feeling of calling Kuroko a rebel did not sit well with him.

“Wait, you said you guys were meant to kill people who sinned too much or if they were not meant to be alive, what did we possibly do to have Tetsu kill us!?” Aomine exclaimed, outrange that he was not only called useless but also had his friend nearly kill them.

“He’s right? We did nothing wrong so Kurokochii not killing as was the right thing to do, he did nothing wrong!” Kise came to Aomine’s defence but the lilac angel only shaking his head.

“If what Reo said was true then he got a mission telling him exactly who you are, there was no doubt that you were the target, and I doubt Reo would lie about something like that.” Himuro said, in thought.

“Oh right! What’s that divine punishment bull you were all talking about, what happens when someone receives it?” Kagami asked, the lilac angel not having much to say as he didn’t know how to put it, his silence irking the other.

“No one knows what happened.” Takao’s nasally voice answered for the other, eyes red and puffy as he just came from crying, “but whatever’s done to you, no one was seen again after receiving it.” Which led to another onslaught of questions and exclaims.

As questions were thrown back and forth, Akashi merely watched the exchange with furrowed brows, feeling like it wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Takao Kazunari,” said redhead addressed the orange angel who had considerably calmed down and was only sniffling now, “To answer your question, no. Tetsuya had not chosen wrong when he said we cared for him. And I will also no accept this being the end. Tetsuya and I had a deal that if he wanted to stay, he’ll stay; from the exchange I saw earlier it’s pretty obvious that he made his choice, I don’t care if its angels or God himself that get in my way, there is no backing out on that deal.” The small redhead voicing his words as if they were fact. The orange angel was caught amazed at the attitude the other was presenting until it dawned to him just how much time they’d waste.

“Tatsuya! They would’ve reached there by now, we have to hurry!” Takao exclaimed.

“It’s too late Kazunari, we’ll never make it in time also… I doubt we can do anything about it…” the lilac angel bit his lower lips looking at the heart broken face the orange angel had.

“Then… can we at least see it? We can’t make it but you can show the events happening in heaven, right?” the ravenhead’s voice cracked, jumping an octave as he was about to cry again.

“Right here? But… what of them?” fine gray eyes looked at the group of mortals around them. Takao also let his steel gray eyes look at all their faces before speaking again.

“Show them, they at least deserve to see…” and with that the lilac angel removed his gloves, clapping them together and from his palm sprouted a mirage like image, the contents of which were pure black.

“What’s this?” redhead almost demanding the answer.

“It’s heaven.” Was the simple answer Himuro gave.

“Heaven? It’s not quiet how I imagined it…” the model muttered.

“And I’m assuming you were expecting golden gates and fluffy clouds? Heaven is an oblivion, it’s nothing but a vast space that has no sides, no light and no darkness, it’s an plane of existence in itself.” The orange angel snorted as blinding balls of light entered the image.

“What are those?!” Midorima exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

“Angels. That is what our true for looks like, as you can see we aren’t made to walk your earth. Our presence can set places ablaze and our voices can cause earthquakes. That’s why we have this human form, to be able to join the mortals during a mission, if we were to go out in our true form while walking on land, the effects would be catastrophic.”Himuro explained as human figures came to view.

“That’s them…” Akashi whispered.

Hanamiya floated his way to a certain direction in the vast space, Mibuchi nowhere to be seen; in his arms were the still bloody Kuroko that was barely hanging on. As he seemingly reached a dead end, the dark space cracked and opened, blinding light seeped and enveloped the image. The green angel was unfazed as he threw the bluehead into space, watching as the smaller angel merely floated at a certain spot.

_“Kuroko Tetsuya, you are one of my greatest creation, why would you defy my word and have me see you in a state like this?”_ A booming voice that came from nearly all directions spoke.

“Forgive me, Father for I do not really care for what I look like, and I also apologize to disappoint you but I could not do the mission you had last sent me.” The blue angel trying his hardest to speak, his throat dry and voice croaky.

_“May I know the reason why?”_

“it is because it goes against my existence—“ the bluehead tried to explain but was got off with Hanamiya grabbing his shoulder, pulling on his already painful arm and dislocating his shoulder with a sickening crack, the green angel muttering something about being an insolent brat.

_“Please Hanamiya Makoto, let him speak.”_ And the green angel obediently stepped back.

“My Lord, you have made me for the purpose of removing the wicked as they had no use for the world, the people you had assigned me to finish were everything but. One had filled me with knowledge unattainable from books, one had took care of me in my horrible state, one had made me meals I could never hope to taste anywhere else, one had made sweets the delighted me so, one had gave joy and things to look forward to, and one had shared with me the appreciation for the nature you had created. I cannot end such wonderful people.”

Silence. Long and unbearable as even Hanamiya had looked uncomfortable at his stationary spot

_“Do you know why I asked you to end them?”_

“No, My Lord, their reason to be disposed at the end of your mission still leaves me confused.”

_“I would assume that you had heard of tales of fallen one’s those who decided they didn’t want their jobs as my hand in judgement and asked of me to free them from their bound? It was a shame too, they were truly my master piece, nearly as perfect as I but they did not want the responsibility of being an angel. They envied the humans they’ve observed and felt a longing in their heart that they wanted it too. I granted their wish, taking their souls and had them reborn in another life on Earth, I had made sure to separate them for their reunion would cause indefinite results. But the strongest amongst them had somehow manages to find and gather them, and now they live together and they couldn’t be dangerously closer so.”_

Kuroko widened his eyes, the humans watching doing the same, the two angels on earth looking at the small redhead as if he was alien.

_“I would assume you have guessed it. Yes, Akashi Seijurou had gathered Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, and Kagami Taiga. My old archangels. I had feared that their meeting was to cause wreckage towards humanity in regret to losing their Grace so I wanted you to get rid of them.”_

 Back on Earth, the men were shaken to the core, not only had they found out to be angels in the past life but was viewed as a threat by God, Akashi even promptly stilled in tension.

“You’re wrong, My Lord. They had no intentions what so ever. I had spent several days in their care and all I felt was humanity and care, never did hostility or the likes slipped out as they weren’t there at all. These men had are not to be feared, it’s not like them to regret their decision and I’m betting that counts for their choice to be mortal, they truly had no intentions for such things as the only thing that brought them together was their strong bond. They are inseparable and only want to continue their lives in bliss with one another’s presence. That is a statement I am prepared to put my life on.” Kuroko smiled, though he had no one in front of him, he knew God could see it.

It was silent again, the bluehead now fully content as he said all he wanted to. The humans watching the exchange snapped out of their shock, sinking in what the angel had said. All six of them smiling warmly as they realized what they had heard was correct; if the angel believes that their past lives were an unimportant matter then who were they to judge one another.

_“Very well, they are off not to be executed as you are one of my trusted angel, I want to trust your judgement, I’m also accepting your gamble, if these men so much as show that they are a danger then  I will have them hunted, having both their souls and yours destroyed. Do you agree?”_

“I accept.”

The human’s cheered in delight, jumping in joy as the angel had managed to save them, again; the angels with them sighing in relief.

_“But”_

The cheering had ceased to listen to what else the God had to say.

_“You had deliberately went against my decision as you have received your mission making you full responsible of your action, it is one of the strictest rule of all, only one punishment are for those. You will not go unpunished Kuroko Tetsuya. I will strip you of your Grace.”_

The angel had barely cared for the draw-back, knowing that he had saved his family’s from death was more than enough. The smiled remained plastered to his face as he nodded, fully accepting what would happen.

Back on earth, Takao was panicking, their moment of joy washing away as the blue angel was still to be punished. The humans also having that sinking feeling as they watched with worry written faces at what was happening. Soon, the bluehead’s body started to glow, the light as if being drained from Kuroko’s body itself. He continued to glow stronger and stronger that it threaten to blind anyone who see it, Himuro cancelling the mirage before such a thing happened, the last thing they saw was the angel’s smiling face.

* * *

A year had passed since the incident, and almost everything got back to its usually routine self. Himuro and Takao helping would fixing the damage front lawn, disposing the hound corpses and cleaning the traces on blood and flesh away; repair to the damage were covered by the redhead with mismatched eyes. No one had really changed but nothing was exactly the same either. The blond was still cheery but somewhere in his eyes, he wasn’t truly happy; same effect on the others. They had spent only a week together but bluehead’s lost felt like they lost a piece of themselves.

Takao had opted to spending his free time with the humans, something about them being the next most interesting thing. Himuro had also visited from time to time, at first it was to visit Kagami but he had moved on to guarding Murasakibara, looking over the giant like a mother, knowing just when if he didn’t brush his teeth or he hid several candies under his bed; his angelic powers making it hard for the giant to shake him off. Both always had a story to tell during their visits, not only had they grown fond of the humans but they were also mourning the loss of their fellow angel, spending time with the humans were a great way to cope.

“So get this, after centuries of being an archangel, I get assigned to suddenly guard this kid. That wasn’t how it worked! Lower level angels were the guardian angels that took care of some brat. Higher angels get the more physical mission! I worked hard for this position you know, it kinda blows that I still get a kind of job like that… kinda insulting actually… but hey, the kid is apparently a sweet heart so I guess I don’t really have much to say since he isn’t much trouble, actually I think I just need to teach him how to live since he’s already kind by nature.” One day as Takao was telling his new tale, every human present at the familiar living room seated at familiar furniture to listen but all had their own musing, the orange angel floated in the air, saying it was more comfortable.

Suddenly, knocking echoed through the mostly barren house; each human occupant looking at each other to ask if anyone had expected a guest of some sort.

“Honestly, he’s knocking? After all that talk of wanting to stay and live here you’d think he’d treat it like his own house.” The ravenhead in the air pouted but then soon smiling as everyone jumped up and ran to answer the door hoping that they interpreted the mischievous angel correctly.

It was a mad dash to the double wooden door, Kagami winning the race as he pulled the door open wide; everyone else followed closely behind. The first thing they noticed as black hair, disappointment sinking in as they realized that it was only Himuro, said man only rolled his eyes and pointed downwards; everyone’s eyes looked down to see powder blue hair.

Kuroko smiled up at all of them and before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground by Kagami, then Aomine, followed by Kise, Midorima hesitated a little but Akashi had managed to pull him forward to join growing pile, the lilac angel moved out of harm’s way next to the Takao who was leaning against the door, briefly looking at each other as if they had planned the whole thing. Murasakibara looked at the squirming pile on the ground then at the 2 black haired angels, without hesitation grabbing their arms as he jumped onto the pile as well, his weight enough to nearly flatten everyone beneath him; the angels he held on to opening their wings just in time to float lazily by the humans’ side, smiling as the pile had hugged the small—now human—bluehead, exclaiming their own way of saying his name, welcoming him home.

“I think that was permanent spinal injury, Murasakibara.” Midorima grunted as he took the full force of the giant’s landing, everyone laughed.

“Kurokochii~~~ I thought I’ve never see you again, I’m so glad!!” Kise cried genuine tears of joy.

“God said to take my Grace, Kise-kun, not my soul.” The bluehead chuckled.

“Are you alright thought?” was the doctor’s worried question, for once not trying to cover it up.

“I’m going to miss being a floating mass of light but I think I’ll live.” The bluehead joked and everyone laughed again.

“I told you I am always right and I’d have my way.” Akashi smirked down at the little bluehead, though his statement wasn’t all too kind, he made up for it with the humor on his tone.

“Yes, for once I’m glad your over-arrogant self has proven something correctly.” Kuroko returned with just the same amount of sarcasm.

“I’m going to make you aaaaall the Vanilla Milkshakes you want, Kuro-chin.” The purple giant exclaimed, delighted to see the bluehead visibly brightening up in excitement.

“I’ll hold you to that statement, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Alright! I’m cooking up a feast tonight, I hope you’re ready for that!” Kagami cheered.

“I’ll expect nothing less than delicious, Kagami-kun.” The small bluehead giggled as he knew full well there wasn’t anything he could say to stop the excited people he’s holding dear; it’d be also a lie if he said he wasn’t excited or that he didn’t like the other’s enthusiasm.

“So, who wants to play basketball?” with Aomine’s question, everyone including the angels grinned from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was "Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab  
> wow, this is my first story ever so i hope it's alright!


End file.
